Fate Questioning Our Bonds
by defog2000
Summary: (I am Thou, and Thou Art I... I shall establish a trial upon all of Mankind, as order, law of life has been broken... Should the children of Man deserves to live... or not?) Yu Narukami is back to Inaba after 2 years since his departure. But a new villain threatens his bonds and his own life... including his beloved Naoto and his father. How can he handle the dangers ahead?
1. Yu is coming back!

Note: Hi, I am new to . After reading countless no. of persona 4 fanfics, I thought: why I create one too? If u thinks my story writing is bad and I should stop making them, do tell me in the reviews. I don't know many chapters this story will have and I may or may not update it regularly. So here goes:

-Disclaimer: I don't own persona, I only got the idea to write this.

Fate Questioning our Bonds -

Summary: Yu Narukami is coming back to inaba to visit his old friends but tragedy struck in his few days staying in inaba as a new villain unlike they have seen before.

~Chapter 1: Yu is coming back ~

It had been 2 years since Yu narukami left Inaba, he long waited to visit inaba ever since he finally found the time to visit it. Ever since he went back to his hometown in Tokyo, he already misses his friends and the time they spent together. Other than the time they spent in the TV world or siting together and trying to solve the murder case, he misses their time spent when they are not doing all that madness like skiing with his dear friends, hanging out at Junes talking and studying together. And he never the bonds he made with his friends.

Yosuke Hanamura. Despite his flaws no one can replace him as a true friend. He treated him like a brother and is always there for each other when they are having doubts or sadness, comforting each other and sharing each other's thoughts. He will **never forget **the day that they brawl it out like longtime rivals and at the end of the day lay down the grass field near the river staring up in the sky. Yosuke give him a buddy bandage to show their strong bond they have created, Yu had once thought to have another brawl him some day.

Kanji Tatsumi. He is strong and has an intermitting appearance but inside he is a warm hearted person that cares about his friends. Though he gives a cold shoulder at times when he is angry or sad, he always cares about his friends and his mother most of the time. Kanji look up to Yu as a role model. He tries to be as strong and understanding as Yu as he wants to other people to accept who he was despite his 'tough-guy' attitude and his hobby of making cute stuff animals. Yu was there to comfort him when he needs a person who has understanding ear who will listen to his problems and taught him a lesson how to make other people accept you regardless who you are.

Yukiko Amagi. Though she pulls off some ridicules and long laughing fits and also had a weird sense of humor at times, she has a charming personality and strong attitude to help other people when In need. The bond she made with Yu made her realize that she is not alone In the world and they are kind people willing to help her after waking up to the fact that the staff and chef in the inn her family own cared for her. Thanks to him, she decided not to leave inaba and stay to help to manage her family inn. Yu regard her as one of her close friends of the girls he met in inaba.

Chie Satonaka. Her strong 'tomboyish' attitude and the desire to protect her friends and those in need, especially Yukiko, were admired by Yu at times. Though sometimes her constant desire to eat steak and stupid at times, She helps the investigation team or rather ex-investigation team raise some points about the case even without knowing it. The bond they had made for each other make her want to protect the weak despite all the flaws she had. After spending time with her for so long (mostly training with her), Yu can't help but wonder how she is holding out in inaba. Yu also regard her as one of her close friends of the girls he met in inaba.

Rise Kujikawa. Once a moody idol girl, now became one of Yu's close friends with the help others making her realize that she has 'multiple' sides instead of just Risette. Without her help in the TV world, Yu and his friend would never had made this far. At first she was very clingy to Yu, but after spend more time with her Rise realize that she must stand up for herself in order to give what she want to let people know who she really is. She no longer thinks that working as an idol means displaying a pretty doll in a front of a toy store. Thanks to Yu and the close bond they had made, she thinks that working as an idol is to inspire others and have other people to look up to as a role model, saying if you work hard you may become one and people see you in a different way.

Teddie. This little unknown being enter Yu and his friend's lives and is what triggered the starting of wanting to investigate the once murders in inaba. Yu can't thank him enough as he regard him as _**the one**__**who started all**_**.** Though he was revealed to be shadow, the close bond Yu made with Teddie made him throw away the idea that he cannot do anything as he is a shadow, and that he just make the unknown situation known. Teddie always make the group laugh in the darkest of moments and cheer them despite his bad bear puns. (Believe me there are some are the worst bear puns I heard)Yu felt a bit sad that he had returned to the TV world but he knows he can visit him anytime through the TVs in Junes.

And he will _**never**_ forget the bond he made with Naoto Shirogane. Once thought that she was a boy, Yu founds that she dresses up as a boy because the police mock her and look down to her due to her gender and age. Fortunately, Yu never finds her gender a burden in fact he was _glad_ that she was born female. After spending time with her solving the case of the 'Phantom Thief', he found something new and unforeseen in her. Each day of finding an item that she had created when she was young, he found her personality grew more beautiful very day. On the day they confessed to each other, Yu finally found the real naoto under the cover of her think that her gender was a burden. He found that she has a strong and independent will, intelligence, and her brutal honestly .He never forgets her cute blushes when he teases her therefore his heart belongs to her and he love her more very day when they spend time with her during the last few months before he leave inaba. He never forgets her Christmas present she made for the two of them. A watch can tell where each other are. He promised to come back to visit her when he can.

Yu is now sitting on the train, waiting for it to arrive at inaba. His plan was to spend the 3 months of holiday in inaba with his friends and at his uncle's house. The Train ride was long and tiring.

Nevertheless, he knew he is coming back to his real home where his real friend are waiting for him.

So how is it? sorry if you think i should use souji seta instead of Yu narukami. I prefer Yu then the other one. Pls do drop reviews whether if you want me to write the second chapter! PEACE OUT!


	2. Yu's special guest and reunion

Note: This is the second chapter of my first multi-chapter story. This chapter is mostly by chapter 2 of "Persona 4 FYL" ( s/4789142/2/Persona-4-FYL ) Please do drop reviews down below. And check out my first Yu x Naoto one-shot here: s/10206854/1/Finding-Fortune-sLove (Do also your reviews there too!) Well here goes:

~Chapter 2: Yu's special guest and The Reunion~

"We will be arriving shortly at Inaba in the next few minutes" Yu woke up with a startle from his nap in the train after hearing that he will arriving to Inaba very soon._ Man, I can't wait to meet Naoto and the others again. I miss them so much._ That very thought of it make him smile cheerfully. "What's with that smile, Yu? Can't wait to visit your fellow friends?" A man's voice questions him upon seeing his smile. Yu quickly turns towards the man sitting beside him. The man had the same slivery hair colour like him, he also had the same sliver-colour eyes as him but slightly brownish. He is also wearing a white polo shirt and gray jeans. Yu was so excited about the trip back to Inaba that he _almost forgot _his existence. That man is his father, Raidou Narukami. "Yeah, it has been a while since I last saw them, Dad." Yu replied. He can't help but to feel nervous having him to accompany him in his visit to Inaba. _I wonder how my friends will react when they see him, especially Naoto._ Yu started to daydream on how it all began.

~Start of Flashback, 2 weeks before where Yu is now~

"Yu, it is dinner time! Stop whatever you doing and come down here in this instant!" It was the third time that Yu's mother, - trying to call him to come to the Narukami Family table. "I'll get him." Yu's father sighed. Ever since he got back from Inaba, he has been taking longer to get out of his room and join them at dinner table. Yu always stares at the pictures of his friends that were taken before he left Inaba practically the group picture he had taken together with them. Yu's mother is starting to get annoyed with Yu recent behavior. As his father stepped into his room, he saw Yu looking at the picture again and sighed sadly. "It has been two years…" He mumbled softy to himself. "Yu, you miss them do you?" he asked as he walk towards him. "Oh hi Dad, sorry about my recent behavior these days…" Yu look down sadly as his apologies to him. Raidou studied Yu's expression quietly for a long time. After a few seconds, Raidou turned his head to face him to voice out his decision. He smiled and placed his hand on Yu's shoulder. "Why don't you visit them in the upcoming summer holidays?" Yu was taken aback by his father's suggestion. His head look up to meet his eyes to see if he is serious about it and in fact he is. "Under one condition…" he said firmly. Yu was willing to listen to it. _He would do anything to visit-_"You must have me to accompany you on your little visit to Inaba." Yu was surprised to hear his condition. "Or else you will be stuck at home alone doing nothing." Yu immediately agreed to it. "Good, I will meet you downstairs for dinner." He turned and walk towards the door. Many questions raced in his head. _Why does he want to accompany me?_

~End of flashback~

"Dad, I have a question." Yu said as they depart from the train. "What is it?" Raidou turn to face him as he took out his luggage from the cabinet. "Why do you want to come with me to Inaba? Don't you have work to do?" He asked. "Well, let's just say that it is been a while since I got the time to spend with you. Don't worry about my work, son, I told my boss that I want to take a break and spent time with my family." He replied. "But how about Mom? Why is not she coming with us?" Yu asked curiously. "She had other plans to spend the holidays, son. I don't think she will visit Inaba anytime soon." He replied, "And I want to see the people who make my son want to go back to Inaba so badly." He added. "Oh…" Yu finally get that small little question that has been nagging at him out of the way.

They have arrived at the shopping district. Memories of this place started to flood back into Yu's mind. "You can go to your uncle's house first. I have check in the inn and put my stuff before I go to his house for a visit." He said as he headed towards the bus station to the inn. "Okay, Dad. See you there!" he replied as waved him goodbye. Raidou suggested Yu to stay at the room at Doujima's house while he books a room at the Amagi Inn to stay for the holidays. Yu also told his friends when he will coming to visit them but he never told his friends that his father is also coming with him as his father wanted his arrival to be a surprise.

"Uncle, Nanako, I'm back!" Yu called out his presence as he opened the door to Doujima's residence. "WELCOME BACK, YU!" Instead of the soft, warm voice from Nanako and the deep yet friendly voice from Ryotaro, he heard the cheer of many familiar voices welcoming him. Yu was loss for words. Before he knew it, all his old friends, including Nanako running towards him and gave him a bear hug. They gave a surprise 'welcome back' party to celebrate Yu's return to Inaba._ Guys, thank you._ Tears of joy start to run down his cheeks as he was silently thankful for waiting for him. They release their group hug and move away to give Yu some space to breathe. "Man, nothing had been the same since you left Inaba Senpai." Kanji patted on Yu's back as he said. "Yeah, nothing can fill that feeling of loneliness. Even we went on holidays together; we can't stop thinking about you." Yosuke added on to kanji's statement. "Especially Naoto, she looks very depressed since you left." Rise said. "And by the way, where is she? She should here by now!" "Nao-chan said she would be coming later, I heard she is little busy working with her grandpa with a case." Teddie replied. "Well, she will come later, right now big bro is back!" Nanako smiled cheerfully at him.

Yu, Nanako and his friends all sat down cross-legged around the table while Ryotaro sat on the coach. Yu took a moment to examine at his old friends. They have changed a bit. Yosuke's hair had been cut but it is still the same vibrant orange. He still wore the same typical white T-shirt and slacks, not to mention that his orange headphones remained around his neck. Chie's blond hair was now slightly longer than before. She wore a light blue blouse with a long blue skirt and boots that extended up to her thighs. She also wore a greenish jacket that around her waist. Yukiko on the other hand, still wears clothes that had the color red. She wears a red blouse and black shirt and a red ribbon near the base of her neck, her long hair had been wrapped up in a stylish bun. Kanji was a bit of surprise, he traded his black wife-beater undershirt with a white-greyish button up shirt. He still wears the sliver chain around his though. Rise was the same as ever, her brown hair was still divided into two ponytails and wore a fashionable orange dress. Nanako now had a long, brown hair instead of the two pony tails she had before and she is now slightly taller. Teddie was the one who caught Yu's attention; he wears a blue polo shirt with grayish jeans instead of the white shirt that had a rose on it. It seems that Teddie got out of the TV world to welcome him back. Ryotaro looks older and small strains of gray hair are starting form.

"So care to fill me up on how have you been these past 2 years?" asked Yu, who was intensely curious on his friends' activities.

They all answer one by one once that question was asked. Yosuke is now considering in helping in the management of his father's Junes store. He now takes work seriously and has been working hard to promote to an assistant manager once and wants to become manager someday. Chie on the other hand is now studying hard and is now training to become a police officer in Inaba. She is now currently training with Ryotaro as he guides her to achieve her dream. Yukiko is now assisting her mother on managing the Amagi Inn. Ever since after the fog cleared, more people come to Inaba to stay in the Inn. Thus, more work for the staff and chef in the inn to do. Kanji's sewed stuff toys are now the hot thing selling in Inaba; many people come to Tasuimi textiles to buy the cute little stuff animals. He is also hosting sewing lessons on how to make them. Rise is now back in becoming a popular idol. Since then, all her old fans came back when they found out that she is back in showbiz. She is started her new album and attracting more fans from around the world. Nanako is now taking piano lesson like her mother and is also starting her high school next year. "She has grown up so fast that it makes me happy." Ryotaro remarked. Teddie is still working at Junes as an employee though Yosuke's father is considering promoting him since he worked for so long. He only returns to the TV world late at night to check regularly whether there's anything is wrong with it. "And so far nothing has happened lately. No creepy murders happening anymore." Teddie added.

Yu was about to share his activities with his friends when… "Ding-Dong" the bell rang. _Oh damn, he's here_ Yu's worst fears start to crawl back to him._ But it could be Naoto at the door._ Yu thought. "I'll go get it." Ryotaro stood up and walk towards the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see the visitor. "Hello, Ryotaro." It was Yu's father, "How's my brother-in-law doing?" Raidou stepped in and gave a warm smile at his wife's younger brother as he looked around the house. "It has been a long time since I last saw you, Ryotaro." "Yeah, It has been," he laughed heartily, "It has been like 5 years? I can't remember." He added. Raidou turned his attention towards the table and saw his son with his friends. "Well, Well." He studied Yu's friends carefully. "So these are the friend you made when your mom and I sent you here, right?" Yu could only nod his head as he was nervous to speak. "I am Raidou Narukami, Yu's father. You can call me Raidou-san, don't need to be too formal" He introduced himself in a friendly matter. "I decided to spend time with Yu for these 3 months of holiday so that's why I'm here." He explained "Why don't you introduce your friends to me, son?" He patted Yu's shoulder. Yu's friends introduce themselves to his father and gave a little backstory about their family. As for Teddie, Well they make up he is Yosuke's cousin. Raidou took a moment to analyze their words in his head.

_Wow, that was tense._ Yu thought _I hope my father would allow me to continue to hang out with them. I wonder Naoto is coming here no-. _"Ding dong!" Speak of the devil, Naoto is here. Nanako rushed to door to open it and in comes Naoto running into living room, "I'm sorry that I understand that I should be punctual, but I….I" Yu stood up as the sight of her; he blinked as he stare at the soft blue eyes of Naoto Shirogane. She had grown taller, but she was exactly as he remembered her, dressed in a formal suit and wearing her detective cap.

It took a moment for the both to know what was going on, trying to piece together the information in their head. It has been 2 years since Yu last saw Naoto, so it was still quite a shock to know that she really is standing there right in front of his eyes. At that very moment, they heard a beeping sound. The sound that they had waited for so long to hear it. It came from the watch that Naoto had made for the both of them as a Christmas gift 2 years ago

The neon green words on the watch reads: 1M

"Yu-kun, it is you…" She finally said to break the few seconds of silence. They couldn't help hold back anymore. Emotions started to take over their action. Yu hurried over and wrapped tightly around his arms around her. The couple had longed to feel her warmth and love as they embrace. Tears of Joy can be seen from Naoto's eyes as she looked up to face him. "I miss you so much." She said. "I miss you too, Naoto." He bowed down in attempt to kiss her when…

"Ahem, I'm sorry to interrupt this moment but…" Yu and Naoto broke apart with a blush as they forgot that there are people in the living room with them. "Oh, sorry dad, I…" "It's okay, son." Yu's apology was interrupted when he saw his father shook his head. "Don't worry about it." "H-Hi, you must be Yu's father right? I am Naoto Shirogane." She introduced herself. "I-I'm Yu's girlfriend." She added with a blush. "Well, well, so this is the lady my son is attracted to." Raidou smiled at Naoto "Nice to meet you. I heard of the Shirogane family before, your grandfather is a famous detective am I right?" Naoto nodded in agreement. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment, Yu. Don't worry I'm sure you will get plenty of those in the future." Raidou said with a teasing grin and slap his son's back as he laughed loudly. The couple blushed with embarrassment after they heard what Yu's father said.

That's it for now! Whew, this is longer than the previous chapter. Sorry if you think that it is too long. Pls do write your review down below and give me advice on how to improve or on what I should next.

PEACE OUT!


	3. It has been so long since we done this

Notes: I finally managed to find the time to write Chapter 3 of "Fate Questioning Our bonds"! Sorry for the long wait and that little cliffhanger I left at chapter 2, I had been planning out the chapters for a long time. I have upcoming exams soon, so after this chapter I have to delay chapter 4 until the end of exams. Sorry. Though I already made other stories before I updated this one, for those who are unfamiliar with my other stories, I am currently a staff of "_**Souji X Naoto 4 Ever!**_" community. Do check them out and review them as my other stories are also posted there. Plus this is a collab with **KeytoUnivers.** I really thank him for helping in editing the story. I really hope I could do more with him in the future (Maybe help with my Yu x Naoto one-shots). So without further ado, let's dive into chapter 3 of my first multi-chapter story. Here goes! :

* * *

~Chapter 3: It has been long since we have done this, isn't it? ~

The couple quickly sat down with their friends, blushing in embarrassment. "Ha-ha, I never known you both would do something like that, especially in front of others." Ryotaro remarked with a teasing grin on his face. "Oh come on give them a break, Ryotaro, they haven't seen each other for a very long time…It's natural for them to do that, Right son?" Yu's father poked him with his elbow as he smiled cheerfully. "Dad…" Yu couldn't believe both his father and his uncle would be teasing him that much.

After that little teasing from the two men, everyone in the room started chatting happily. Naoto filled Yu on what she has been doing during his absence, solving cases, studying and spending time with the others. Yu concluded that nothing usual happened during the time since he left Inaba. _That's good to hear_. He thought happily.

Raidou told Yu's friends what has the family has been doing over the past 2 years. Yu's parents want him to study hard to get a good degree to get a proper job in the future. They had been so busy doing stuff that they had no time to visit Inaba, including the holidays. He also told about Yu's behavior when he came back from Inaba. "I think his mother has been very annoyed about it. It took her more than 3 times to call him down for dinner or any sort of activity." Raidou remarked.

After hours of chatting, a sudden thought came to Raidou. Oh yeah…Before I forget about it, let me ask him. Raidou turned to his attention to the group sitting at the table. "So, son, you have told me about your friends and I now know about their backgrounds, but I never get to know how you two met… Care to fill me the details?" he asked curiously. "Umm… it's complicated…" Yu was hesitant to tell him on how they actually met, especially on how he was involved in solving a case in Inaba 2 years ago. Seconds ticks by… "…Well?" He asked. "Umm…I-"

Suddenly, a beeping sound interrupted Yu's attempt to explain on how they met. Yu's father looked down at his watch. It reads: 10. 30pm "Well, will you look at the time…" Raidou sighed, realizing that already very late. "It is late, son. We can't keep talking on and on, right?" The group also realized how late it is." I will be going off now, let's talk again sometime." Yu's father smiled gently at the friends that his son had made. "You have made some great friends, Yu." I am glad that you have made some…after what you have been through…

Nanako was sent to her room by Ryotaro while the others stood up head for the door. As the Yosuke and the others waved goodbye, the silver haired teen took this opportunity to walk Naoto home. He quickly walked towards her and held her hand. Naoto yelped in shock, "S-Senpai? Why are you here?" "Well… I am walking you home." He said, smiling at her gently. "But…Don't you-" "Nope," The usual undeterred teen immediately cut her off. "It is fine; it's just for a while." The sliver watch on his right hand beeped softly as he shifted closer to her. "Besides…I miss walking you home." Upon hearing his words, she lost the will to complain anymore. In fact, she is actually glad that the sliverette that he was accompanying her home. As the couple walked away from the Dojima's Residence, Raidou watched them in a distance, arms crossed with a wide grin on his face. _Never thought... My son is such a gentlemen…_ he thought, shaking his head as he chuckled softly.

As the couple walked slowly down the shopping district towards the detective's home, Yu can't help to wonder how long since he spent time with her alone_…__Two years… it's quite long if you think about it, each day of these years I could not to spend time with her alone…waiting those days to pass by is such a painful task_. He thought sorrowfully. _Then again… I had a reason for that._ _But it seems like a shameful excuse nonetheless when I think about it._ The sliverette turned his head to the side to face his girlfriend, who had her head looking down, cheeks blushing. She seemed to enjoy their little walk to the house, with their hands held together...the feeling the soft beating of their heats in sync with each other, enjoying the warmth of love they had. _This feeling…It has been so long since I felt it; I want to stay like this forever…_ She thought. _Maybe I should_-"Naoto, we're here." Her thoughts were interrupted when Yu stopped in his tracks. They had reached their destination. "O-Oh, I see… Thank you, Senpai," The warm feeling she felt earlier begin to slip away, replacing with a cold chill in her heart. She was utterly disappointed; she didn't want this feeling to end so quickly, she wanted to continue on forever. She reluctantly began to walk towards the door to her apartment. _No…I must-_ She stopped walking and turned back.

"Um…Senpai," She slowly begin to speak. Yu was just about to walk away when she heard her. "Hmm?" He looked at her flushed, blushing face. It was obvious that she a bit nervous speaking up to him even till this day. "Will you…." Naoto paused for a moment to gather up her courage to continue on. "Will you spend time with me tomorrow?" She turned her gaze towards the ground, refusing to make eye contact with him, "I mean…it's been a long time since we, um…spend time alone together…" Yu's eyes widen as he was surprised by the sudden favor. "Naoto…I… ""I-I know that y-you may want to spent time with the others, especially your father but… *sigh* W-where I going with this…" Her voice trails off as she realized that she was blabbering. "No, it's okay, Naoto." He walked towards her and gently held her hand while giving her a affectionate smile. "I am not going to let this opportunity to spend with you slip away like this… especially using wanting to spend time other than you as an excuse…"

"Senpai…" The sleuth stared in his sliver eyes as they showed the love and care for her. The kind of love which was meant only for her.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow in the morning." Yu quickly leaned forward and gave a quick kiss to her cheeks, causing Naoto's cheeks blush brightly. "Goodnight, Naoto. Sweet dreams…" He whispered to her ears. "Goodnight…" She whispered back before heading back towards to her apartment.

~At Yu's room~

Yu sat on his couch and looked up the ceiling of his room, reminiscing his small conservation he had with Naoto_.__Naoto…Do you miss me that much?_ _Maybe because of my absence that caused it…_ He thought. _I better start planning where we will spend time together tomorrow…_He closed his eyes and starting thinking hard on his plans tomorrow.

….

….

The next day, he woke early in the morning at 8.50 am. He had exactly 40 minutes to prepare before picking up his girlfriend. He looked up the clock hanged at his wall above his small TV. "It should be enough…" He spoke quietly to himself. He opened his wardrobe and search through the clothes he had. "Hmm…what to wear…" He said, scratching his head. After a good 5 minutes of looking in his wardrobe, he realized he doesn't have many clothes that for outing. Those which are for outing don't really look appealing to him.

It seems he didn't really put in much thought in what clothes to pack for his revisit to Inaba. _Maybe Dad can help me…I sure he would have some clothes that he would lend me …_ He thought _If he can't, then I will go to Junes as a last resort…_ He nodded his head, thinking it is a good plan. Taking out his cellphone, he began to dial his father's number on it. Putting the device to his ear, "Dad, I want you to help me in something…"

~At Naoto's Room ~

Naoto, like Yu, woke up early in the morning, but she woke up at 8.30am, a full hour before Yu will pick her up. She eyed nervously at the watch on her sleeve, _what I should do…What I should do…_ She thought. She stood up and walked towards her wardrobe, opening it and examined the clothes in it. All of them were the usual type of clothes that she wears; all of them are to disguise her gender that she once thought it was a burden two years ago. She still wears them out of habit and feeling uncomfortable wearing anything else that a girl would wear. (You know…Skirts…)

But this time, she wanted to wear something different just for today, she wanted to make this day special as it has been two years since the man she loved so much returned. _Should I ask Rise or Yagushji for help…?_ She thought hard on the decisions at hand. She took her phone and dialed a number, putting the device to her ear, she asked, "Could you help me in…"

~At the Inn~

Inside Raidou's room that he booked for the holidays, he was examining the clothing that he had picked out for Yu from his own luggage. Yu was wearing a grey collar, buttoned up shirt along with a black jacket around his shoulders. He also wore a pair of grey jeans to match his silver hair. "I didn't you wear this kind of clothes, Dad." The sliverette looked around, turning around a full circle to look at the clothes that he was wearing. _I wonder how Naoto would react…_ "Well…I wore this when I was your age, son…Your mother back then said it looked good on me." Yu's father smiled cheerfully, recalling back his memories of youth. "Ha-ha, just looking at you just reminds of the time I was dating your mother during those times." "I…I do..?" Raidou's son gave him a questioning look.

He never knew about that as his father never said anything like this to him before. _Then again, he was in fact very busy back then…_.He thought. "Anyways, you look perfectly fine," he looked at the clock on the wall. "Son, what time were you supposed to pick up your girlfriend? It is now 9.20am."

"Oh, err, I was to go off at 9.3-…What?!" He quickly took a glance at the clock before realizing he had 10 minutes left to meet up with Naoto. "Damn it, I have to go…NOW!" He took his watch and keys to his scooter on the table and rushed towards the door. As he opened the door, he stopped and he turned his head, looking over his shoulder and yelled, "Anyways, thanks Dad!" "You're welcome!" Raidou yelled back. _May this is day be a great one for you, Yu…_He thought.

~At Naoto' room~

"Fortunately I asked Yagushiji-san for help instead of Rise…I wouldn't want to think what she will bring for me…" She said to herself. She shivers as she begins to imagine that Rise bringing all the fancy dresses and skirts that Naoto would be too embarrassed to wear in front of Yu, including the fact that she would keep blubbering about this and that and so on. Her secretary knew she wouldn't want that, so he picked out the clothing that what he think would be best for her. Not too simple, not too complex. Naoto examined the clothes on her bed. There was a white blouse, a light blue jacket and a pair of blue jeans on the bed. It was something out of her usual double-breasted coating and other clothes that male usually wear._I wonder how Senpai would think of it._She thought. She can't help to feel a bit worried that Yu wouldn't like her doing this, that he would prefer to wear her clothes as usual. Naoto sighed sadly at the thought of it, but there's no turning back, she already brought herself into this. She began to strip down her clothes and picked up the blouse and jeans on the bed to wear it.

Apparently, Yu drove like he never drove before towards Naoto's apartment. He arrived at exactly 9.30am (Well maybe a few seconds late, who knows.) He stopped, panting heavily (scared of being late, surely) as he tried to catch his breath. He wiped his sweat off his forehead before knocking on the door. "Hold on, I'm coming!" He heard Naoto yelling out from inside. A few seconds later, the door opened. His eyes widened in surprised as he stare at clothes that Naoto was wearing. The blouse and the jeans that she wore show her feminine figure that she used to hide previously.

Naoto was also surprised by what her boyfriend was wearing, the jacket and the white shirt his wearing gave him a mature and badass look to him, which usually not like his kind, heartwarming personality. Nevertheless, she blushed lightly of the fact that he looked handsome in it. An awkward silence hangs in the air as the couple stared at each other, stunned by the clothes they wore for this special day that they were going to spend together. It was Yu who broke the silence, "I-I never thought I would say this but…." He muttered. "Y-You look more beautiful than when I last saw you in your yaso-girl uniform…" That statement made her face turned scarlet. "…Really? I at first thought that you wouldn't like it…" She muttered, looking away with embarrassment. "Every word I say is true…" He gently took her hand into his, "Well…Shall we go?" "Of course," She nodded, smiling affectionately.

They both hop on their scooters and head towards Okina City, where they planned to spend the day together there. After they parked their scooters, they had towards to a nearby café to have a drink. They each ordered coffee and started to chat happily about what they did during Yu's absence in Inaba as they slowly slipped their drink. They also had a light breakfast before they head out once again. The couples were walking side by side, holding hands as they pass by shops. Naoto felt the warmth and soft beating of her heart as she stood close to her boyfriend_._

_It has been so long since I felt like this…_ She thought as she increased her grip on his hand. Feeling the slightly increased pressure in his hand, Yu turned his head slightly to look at Naoto. _Well, it's good to see her happy again_. He thought happily as a small smile formed on his face. Then, the corner of his eyes caught something in the distance. He looked up and saw a photo booth. He immediately stopped in his tracks and said, "Want to take a photo together?" He pointed at the photo booth nearby. "Umm, well…" She eyed at the machine warily, unsure whether she wanted to go in or not. She never had been into one before, especially when she was with Yu 2 years ago. "It will be become a memory of us dating together." Yu smiled at her, assuring her that it will be fun. "O-okay…" With that, Yu grabbed her hand and they head towards the booth.

When they were inside the machine, Naoto wasn't sure what to do in it. Yu explained what the machine does as he put the coins into it. "Well, get ready," He quickly put his arms around her and kissed her forehead, causing Naoto's face to blush heavily. "S-Senpai, Hold on…I..." Click, too late. That pose was already taken. Yu then quickly positioned himself for another pose, this time standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placing his chin onto her head. Naoto continued to blush with embarrassment as the machine took another picture.

After 10 minutes of posing, a line of pictures printed out of the machine. The couple studied the pictures that were taken. Most of them had Naoto averting her eyes away the camera, blushing furiously, while Yu was smiling cheerfully, looking directly at the camera. "Senpai…I said wait, didn't I?" Naoto sighed, staring at the way she looked in the photo. "I guess I was too excited, ha-ha." The sliver haired teen rubbed his neck as he laughed in embarrassment. He picked two of the photos from the selection, and then passes one of them to his girlfriend.

As they continued walking on, Naoto stared at the photo that Yu had passed to her. It was Yu hugging her and kissing her on the forehead while her face was scarlet, eyes away from the camera, looking at Yu with surprise. Yu caught the detective's gaze towards the photo; he couldn't help but to smile at the way she looked in the photo. _She looks quite funny actually…_ he thought, desperately holding back his urge to laugh.

The detective's shape eyes captured her boyfriend's smiling face. Curiously as to the reason behind it, she asked, "What are you smiling for?" Yu immediately looked away, avoiding the question. "It's nothing." She frowned, knowing that he is hiding something. "Come on…tell me what it is." "Nope." He said, still reluctant to answer her. She starts to lose her patience, so she grabbed his arm and gave it a tight squeeze. This caused him to yelp in pain as her fingernails dig in his arm. "Okay, okay, I will tell you." He said, giving up to her determination to know his reason behind that smile. He leaned in close and whispered to her ear, "You look funny in the picture." Right after that, he quickly ran away, laughing all the way. It took a moment to analyze what he just said. When she realized what he exactly meant, she immediately ran after him, shouting angrily, "Yu Narukami, come back here! It is your fault that I looked like that!"

After a few minutes of running down the street, Naoto finally caught up to him. They both were panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. The sleuth lightly punched his arm, still angry with him. "Oh come on, Naoto. Look, how about this…" He pointed at a nearby movie theater. "We can happily watch a movie together, my treat. Is that okay with you?" "…."At first, she didn't respond to his offer, looking out to the distance, still annoyed and furious at the fact that he had made fun of her. Then she realized that it has been quite a while since she has spent time relaxing, watching a movie and chilling out, especially with Yu. She turned to face him and slowly nodded her head, accepting his offer. "Good," He reached out his hand towards his girlfriend, gesturing to hold his hand. "Let's go." Naoto grabbed his hand, allowing Yu to lead her into the theater.

They watched a movie about a private detective solving a case based on true story of the mysterious murder of several people. The victims were all last seen near midnight, they were then found dead with their body parts in a white plastic bag, dumped in a trash can. As he was analyzing the evidence and interviewing the people related to the victims for more information and to maybe pick out a possible suspect, one of his friends were targeted. Luckily, he survived the assault by the culprit and escaped.

The movie was exciting and full of mystery, it lead the couple to guess the culprit based on the information provided by the movie. In the end, the culprit was someone unexpected. At the end of the movie, it fully explained on how he did that and blah blah blah…..

After the movie ended, the couple walked out the theater hand in hand. Out of curiosity, the sliver haired teen turned to Naoto's face. A small smile crept onto his face as he saw how joyful she looked. His intended short glance turned into a stare as he began to observe once again how beautiful she looked with that small on her face.

When the sleuth realized that her boyfriend was staring at her, a bright red blush formed on her face. "W-What are you staring at…?" Yu quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he realized he has been staring for too long. A small blush appeared his cheeks as the sliverette looked away. "N-Nothing…"

The couple headed to a nearby restaurant to have their dinner. They both checked their watches and saw that it was still early. It was then they decided to head towards the hill – where they used to hang out two years ago.

~At the hill~

They sat quietly at the bench in the gazebo, admiring the view of the small, peaceful and quiet town of Inaba. Naoto leaned and laid her head onto Yu's shoulder, sighing softly, "I am glad we were able to spend time together, I missed you so much…" Yu responded by putting his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Me too…" They both felt the warmth radiating out from their bodies, blocking out the cold wind of the night. It was a feeling that they both yeaned for ever since they parted 2 years ago, and now they are together, filling up the empty void in their hearts and they both looked out in the distance. After what seems to be hours of silently admiring the view below, Yu broke it by turning his head to face her and said, "Naoto, May I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" She looked up towards him, puzzled by his sudden question. "Can you from now on stop calling me 'Senpai' and start calling me by my name? Calling me that makes me feel kind of distant…" "O-Oh…sorry, Senp - Yu" She said apologetically.

"It's okay; I know it is a habit to call me that, but I am not your simply just 'Senpai' anymore, you are my girlfriend…the one I loved the most out of all girls I saw." He cupped her cheek and smiled affectionately as he continued. "I love you. I promise that during my stay here in Inaba in these 3 months, I will spend as much time with you as I can, so you won't feel lonely anymore and that I make sure to see your happy face every day. So that you won't be sad anymore…"

"Yu…" Tears began to fall down from her eyes; she immediately wrapped her arms around him and buries her head into his chest. "I love you too…I'm so glad that you are here with me..." After a few minutes of silent hugging, Yu lifted her chin up, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Naoto's arms snaked up from his arms to his neck, wrapping around it and pulled in closer, deepening the kiss. At last, after two years missing each other's company, they finally achieved what they both yearned for in these years. A kiss between the Fortune and the Fool. A kiss to show their love for each other.

The sliver light of the moon shine upon the unbreakable relationship of the young couple. When they finally broke apart from their kiss, our sliver protagonist took one last look at the love of his life, observing how shining light beautifully reflect her grey-sliver eyes, how her blue blouse and jeans matched with her blue-navy hair and smaller cap and the affectionate, loving smile that he always received when the two of them were alone spending time together.

A voice in the back of his mind urged him to speak out his thoughts. With a blush on the sliverette's face, he slowly began to speak up.

"Naoto…?"

"Yes, Yu…?"

"Though I never found the chance to say this but…you look beautiful in the moonlight."

* * *

That is the end of this chapter; I apologized again for the late update. After the exams, I promised to update as frequently as I can. If not, those maybe because of school and such, then I have to depend the holidays for help. Anyways, do review and comment below and do check out KeytoUnivers's own multi-chapter story.

Edit 1: Do review if you enjoyed it!

Update: This has some small changes to it… with more fluff hopefully…


	4. Strange Meeting and Lost Past

~Chapter 4: Strange meeting and past~

~Meanwhile at the place between Dreams and Reality~

The blue car drove silently into the thin, shrouded fog as the residents of the Velvet room waited patiently for their next guest to arrive. "When do you think our next guest would arrive, Master?" Margaret asked her Long Nose Master. It has been 2 years since their last guest, Yu Narukami, stepped into this room where his journey all started. It has been really quiet in the room ever since our sliver haired hero defeated Izanami- No-Okami and brought peace to the TV world and his world. Ever since then, they have been waiting for fate to bring over their next guest into the Velvet room. "Who knows? Maybe another two years?" Igor chuckled as he sipped his wine from his wine glass. "All we know is that fate is the one knows who next guest is… or whether or not the next one would be our last guest we see." He said.

"I see… We should continue waiting then." She whispered as she turned her gaze towards the thick book sitting on her lap. She slowly flipped it open and examines its contents. In it contains the massive collection of the personas that Yu collected two years ago. It was nearly filled and left only a few personas until he fully completed the collection. "I wonder how Marie is doing…" Igor said out of the blue, causing his assistant to switch focus. "She's doing fine, I hope…" She said unnervingly, unsure on how she has been doing. Marie left the Velvet room right after the defeat of the goddess, and after finding her true identity she stepped out the Velvet room and into the human world, doing whatever she pleases to do. "I think she is quite happy, after finally found her freedom… Our previous guest was truly outstanding." Igor said as he stares out at the distance.

As the blue car drove silently along the quite, foggy road, the sound of the chains rustling could be heard from a distance. A shadowy figure stared at the back of the car, studying it as if it checking whether it has found the correct target. It gives out a low howl, signalling a group of shadows to gather around. One of them took out a long revolver and aimed the wheels of the vehicle. A loud bang was heard in the thick mist of the fog.

~Meanwhile at the Amagi Inn~

*PiPiPiPi!* The loud ring of Raidou's cell phone was heard in the quiet, peaceful morning. He picked up the device and look at the screen to check who was calling him. It was his wife, Chiaki. Putting the cell phone on his ear, he smiled cheerfully and said, "Hello, Honey. It is quite early in the morning to call me…Do you miss me already?" "Well, I admit it is a part of it…" She giggled, "I'm just checking on how you and Yu are doing." "We are doing fine; Yu has made a lot of friends in Inaba which may be the reason why he missed that place, Haha." He chuckled. "How about you? Still working hard as usual?" He asked. "Yeah, you can say that I am working my head off…*sigh*, there so much work to do over here in Tokyo, I wish I could spend time with you two…" She said. "Me too…I guess our plan didn't work as intended." he said sadly. The couple actually planned to go together to Inaba with their son since they decided to take a break from work and they wanted to see why he missed the place so much. But apparently Chiaki's boss said that most of her colleagues all went to have a holiday and there were not enough people to do the work in the office. So unfortunately she had to stay back in Tokyo to do the work along with other people.

"Anyways," Chiaki began, "Today is the day, right?" "Hmm?" At first Raidou did not understand what she meant but after thinking for a few seconds and checking the calendar on the wall, he realized what she actually meant. "Oh yeah… I almost forgot about it." He said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "I'm planning to bring Yu to visit him." "Will he still remember him?" She said worriedly. "…I don't know." An awkward silence hangs in the air as memories of the past started to coming back. "Never mind about that, sorry to bring that up." She said sadly. "No, it is okay, love. I have planned something to do so I have to hang up now… Don't work too hard, love you." He said. "Okay, I'll call you later then… love you too." And Raidou slowly closed his cellphone.

The sliverette took out a photo in his luggage and looked at it. It depicted himself in his twenties and holding a child with seemed to be Yu when he was young; next to him was an old man with sliver eyes and gray and black hair in his seventies, smiling from ear to ear. The date was written on the top left hand corner of the photo. Date: June 4th 2001 Raidou gently stroked the picture of the old man. He muttered to himself, "10 years…It is a long time isn't it Father…?" He took out his cellphone once again and pressed the number on his phone. Putting it to his ear once again, he said, "Hello, Ryutaro… Sorry to disturb you, I'm coming over to your place later… It is nothing serious; I'm just planning a trip for us to go…"

~At Dojima's Residence~

Yu rose up from his futon late in the morning as he seemed to ignore his alarm clock ringing loudly. He slept more than one hour than his usual waking time and for some reason, he still feels a bit drowsy when he woke up to stop the alarm clock. _Damn, I'm tired… what did I do yesterday? _He asked himself. He tries to clear his head as he began to remember what he did the previous day. He clearly remembers that he spent nearly the entire day with Naoto, watching a movie and did some shopping. He also remembered that he took a photo in the photo booth with her. The sliverette felt around his pocket and took out the small photo of them. A wide grin formed on his face as he saw how awkward the picture was taken and how cute Naoto looked when she was blushing heavily like that. _I will keep this nevertheless; it is a memory about us after all._ He thought.

Yu quickly went downstairs where he expected Nanako and Dojima to be eating their breakfast together while waiting for him to come down. As he stepped out of the staircase, he was politely greeted by his uncle, "Oh good morning Yu, you are up." "Good morning, big bro!" Nanako greeted cheerfully, still enthusiastic as ever. "Look who come to visit today!" she said, gesturing toward the kitchen. "Huh? Someone come to visit? Who is-" He no longer could continue talking as his eyes widened as he saw who the person that Nanako was talking about was. There was his father in the kitchen, wearing an apron around his waist and was busy rolling up some sushi. "What the-! D-Dad, why are you here?!" Raidou stopped his task and noticed that it was Yu who was talking to him. He turned to face his surprised son who apparently was staring at him with eye wide open. He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow and said, "What do you mean 'why' I am here, this isn't your personal home, so I can visit you anytime I want, young man… the correct question is 'what' am I doing here." "O-Okay… what are you doing here, dad? Why are you cooking?" he asked questioningly. "Uncle Raidou is making box lunches, big bro!" the young energetic girl exclaimed. "What? He is? What for?" Turning back to his father, obviously still puzzled to his purpose here. "I did promise that I would spend time with you ever since we came here…" he began, "and you spend the entire day out with that young lady there, which I didn't expect you would." He said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. Yu responded by rubbing his neck embarrassingly as the sound of his younger cousin and uncle giggling in the background.

"So to make for that lovely day you have spent with her…" The elder sliverette took out a brochure from the table and handed it to him. "You are going on a trip with Nanako, Dojima and me for the entire day." And he ended off with a wide grin in his face. "Well, that was unexpected." Yu was actually expecting to spend the day with his father within Inaba, but he remembered that he brought Naoto to Okina City for their date, so it is fair. "Yes it is… He called me early in the morning and just said 'I'm just planning a trip for us to go' and was already preparing to come here." Dojima chuckled. "Why don't you come and help me Yu? It certain would be faster if you help." Raidou said. "I will, Dad… I am surprised that you know how to cook." Yu looked at the elder sliverette in amazement. Yu's father laughed before saying, "Although I learned these skills from my parents, your mother stubbornly refused to let me in the kitchen… and for good reason." "And what's that?" the young sliverette asked curiously. "I accidently burned down the kitchen once or twice while I was cooking some soup…"Raidou replied. "Oh…"With that, Yu helped his father made the box lunches, which are California rolls, Chakin sushi and grilled fish.

After that, they all sat in Dojima's car and drove towards their destination. While Dojima is driving the family to a nearby town outside Inaba where they will spend the day there, Nanako and Yu studied the brochure that his father had given to him. It is about the town called Toromoro, telling that the town has a mall that was recently built and a local shopping district near the mall. It also has a park where everyone can do their work out or activities there. "I didn't know that this place exists." Yu said as he stared the picture of the town in the brochure. It certain was much bigger than Inaba and has more places to visit than the smaller town too. "Actually I was planning to go to this town back in Golden week 2 years ago, but sadly it didn't work out." Dojima said guilty, still regretting that promise to spend time with his daughter 2 years ago. "Don't worry, Ryutaro," The elder sliverette placed his hand on his shoulder. "That was all in the past, and I am certain that this trip would make up for it." _And hopefully that applies to me as well…_ he thought.

After 30 minutes of driving on the road, they finally reached to their destination. They quickly took out their stuff from the car and head out towards the shopping district in the town. They walked into every shop in the district to see whether they want to buy any of the items they have inside. The shopping district was quite big and has multiple sections, so sometimes they got lost or walk around in circles. But it was Yu's father that managed to lead the whole family through the shopping district and get back on track as if he knows the place well. It was an aspect of Raidou that Yu didn't really notice back at the home as he was always so busy and rarely ever talks to him. After a tour around the district, Nanako asked Dojima and the others whether they can shop around the mall in the town. "Maybe it could be just like Junes!" she exclaimed. Upon hearing her response, Yu chuckled, "I doubt so, have you read the brochure? It looks bigger than Junes in Inaba."

As they head towards the mall in Toromoro, Yu felt that his watch on his wrist loosens. What the…? He looked down at his watch and saw that his watch was not tightened probably. He stopped walking in attempt to fix it but when he gripped the leather strip on his watch, it slips off his hands and fell to the floor. Damn it, I cannot lose this watch…Naoto gave it me. He thought. As he bent down to grab his watch, he felt a strange, eerie feeling around him. He looked up and saw that the people around him stopped moving as if time has stopped. The sky turned from usual light blue to bloody red and the clouds turned pitch black. The bright yellow sun was nowhere to be seen in the sky. He began to feel a chill down in his spine. What's the-?! What's happening? He was alarmed by the sudden change of the environment around him, the usual happy town of Toromoro that was packed full of people was now lifeless and eerie. In the distance, he saw his father, Dojima and Nanako standing frozen with their smiles still on their faces. The sliverette tried to move and reach out to them, but for some reason his body didn't cooperate with his mind. Damn it! Let me move! He shouted in his mind.

He tried calling out to them, but no words came out from his mouth. His eyes looked at his watch and saw that the arms of the watch face stopped moving, whether because it is broken or time literally just stopped. Just then, he heard footsteps and rustling sound of chains in front of him. He looked up and saw a man with black cap on his head, wearing a black jacket and a white polo shirt walking towards him. The brim of his cap was lowered down so Yu could not see his eyes. Questions started to appear in his head, who is he? How is he moving while I can't? A dark, mysterious and unsettling atmosphere surged as he walked closer to the sliverette. As the mysterious man walked near him, Yu winced in pan as his muscle began to ache. The chill in his spine became more intense and his mind wanted to scream for help. Everything starts to turn black and white when the man was just beside Yu. He began to walk even slower and slowly turned his head to face Yu. The man slightly titled his head upwards so the brim of the cap revealed his eyes. Even it was for a brief moment, Yu felt it was an eternity as horrified silver orbs met another soul-piercing slivery-grey orbs.

The man turned his head away after that brief eye contact as his shoulders brush against Yu's. At that moment, everything went back to normal. The sky turned back from bloody, red to light blue, the bright sun appeared back in the sky, shining brightly and the man was nowhere to be seen. People in the shopping district started moving again and the arms on the face of his watch started to tick. It was as if the event before didn't even happen. Yu stood in the middle in the sea of the crowd, still dazed about what just happen to him. The aching feeling in his muscles and the weird feeling he felt before were all gone. _What the__hell just happened? I couldn't move or talk at that moment. _He thought. _And those eyes, why do I feel like I have seen them before….?_

"Yu, are you okay?" Raidou asked as he looked at his dazed state, concern and puzzled to what has happened to him. "Big bro, are you sick?" Nanako asked, looking up to him with concern. Yu snapped out of his thought and shook his head, "N-No, I'm fine…" he lied, he was sure if he told the truth, none of them would believe him and he didn't want them to think he has gone crazy. "Are you sure? Your face was pale at that moment as if you have seen a ghost." Dojima said. "Yeah, I am fine, really. Something just went through in my mind, sorry If I worry you all." He said apologetically. "Nah, it's okay. Glad to hear you are fine, son. We better get moving, it is twelve in the afternoon already." Raidou said. With that, they continue heading toward to the mall.

At the mall, they saw that it was packed with people walking in and out of the many stores in it. The family decided to go in pairs, Nanako and Dojima in a group and Yu and Raidou in another to explore the mall and look around on what the newly built mall has to offer. As Yu and Raidou walked past some shops on the 3rd level of the mall, one particular shop caught Raidou eye. This store…what does the name look familiar…? He thought. The shop was called One Happy family; it has clothes for all ages, such as young children, teenagers, adults and more. Oh yeah, I used to go here with my father when I was young. Memories started flooded back into his mind.

~Flashback: 40 years ago, 10 October 1974~

It was at the local shopping district, where young Raidou and his father, Isamu Narukami went to the exact same name of the store regularly. They always went there when they have the time, and they always find new and attractive clothing every time they visit the store. Isamu is a busy man, working many hours and even skip dinner at times in order to continue focusing on the work on hand, just like Raidou now in the present. But once Raidou ask his father at one of their many visit to their favorite store, "Father, I was wondering how do you make time to spend with me, you always seem so busy." "I always try to spend time with you and your mother whenever I can, Raidou. My mother told me this once when I was young, 'Regardless of the situation you are in, the ones who you love and the ones who are your family always come first.'" The elderly man explained. "And I hope that applies to you when you grow up and when I am no longer with you, son. Keep them close to you and spend every moment with them, regardless it is work or life difficulties that you are experiencing." He said as he stared into his son's eyes. "I will, father." And he smiled cheerfully as they head towards the store.

~End of flashback~

_It seems I have failed to do that ever since then, father._ He thought sadly. "Dad…Dad!" Yu shouted, seeing that his father was standing in the middle of crowd, staring at the 'One Happy family' sign. The elder sliverette snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to face Yu. "Oh sorry, I was lost in thought." He said apologetically. "Err, do you want to head inside?" Yu asked. "Sure, why not." With that they head into the store. Inside the store was packed full of people and has a wide range of clothing to choose from. I guess it was quite popular back in the days, so I think it is why they move it here. Raidou thought. After a while of searching through the clothing they have to offer, they bought some interesting clothes from the store. One of them was a black and silver jacket and the other was a whitish-grey polo shirt. As they walked out of the store, Raidou saw a nearby florist shop. It was then he realized he forgot about something. He checked the time in his watch as if to see if there is enough time to do what he needs. The watch reads: 1.50pm. "Yu, why don't you head to the entrance first, it is almost time. I need to do something first." He said, as he gestured toward the florist shop. "O-Okay, Dad…I'll go first." He said hesitantly, puzzled as to why he is heading toward the florist shop.

It was now, the time where they were supposed to meet back at the entrance of the mall. "That was fun, Dad! I hope we can come back here again." Nanako exclaimed cheerfully, clearly enjoying the trip. "Well, maybe we may come back here if when we have the time…By the way, I'm quite hungry." At that moment, Dojima's stomach growled loudly to emphasize his point. Nanako's stomach also growled in upon hearing that "Haha,I am hungry too!" "Did someone say 'hungry'?" Yu called out. "Well, good thing we prepare that boxed lunch." Raidou chuckled, following behind the young sliverette. "Let's head to the Shiningami park, we can have our lunch there." And Raidou lead the way as they head towards the park.

They bought the boxed lunches from the car before reaching the park to have their lunch there. They had a lively lunch as they chat about their experience here in Toromoro and eat the delicious meal of California rolls, Chakin sushi and grilled fish. It was quite an important moment for Yu as he did not talk to him much back at Tokyo as he is always so busy with work. After their lunch, they realized they still have time and so they decided to explore the remaining areas of the shopping district they had not yet explored. After a few hours of walking around the town of Toromoro, Nanako yawned as she felt tired walking around for so long. "Haha, I think we should back… our energetic Nanako is getting tired." Dojima said while looking at Nanako's sleepy state. "Actually, I have a request…" Raidou muttered. "What is it?" Dojima asked. "Could you drive Yu and me to somewhere before we had back?" Raidou said. Somehow, the elder detective could sense that it was something serious was at hand. Yu raised his eyebrow in alarm, "Alright, I will… Nanako, if you really tired, would you mind if you take a nap in the car just for the time being." "Okay…*yawn*" Nanako said tiredly. "Dad, why this sudden-"Yu began to ask but was cut off by his father, "Son, get in the car… you will know why later." Yu shut his mouth and stop complaining, as he thinks something will go wrong if he asks too much.

The ride was usually quiet except the sound of Nanako sleeping in the car. During the ride, Raidou was silently giving the detective direction on where to go, gesturing by pointing and mouthing the words 'left' and 'right'. After 20 minutes of driving, they stopped by on what seems to be a graveyard. That sight began to send warning signals to Yu's brain. "Dad, why are we here?" he asked. "You'll see." The elder sliverette said as he got out of the car. He walked towards the back of the car and signal Dojima to open it. He then took out a bouquet of white lilies and walked towards the entrance of the graveyard. Yu quickly followed behind him as the father and son walked past several tombstones. Raidou stopped in front of one particular tombstone. Unlike the grey and mouldy tombstones that they passed by, this one had an old sliver scarf wrapped around it, as if it was to identify it among the many tombstones in the graveyard. Raidou took the old, dirty vase beside it and place the white lilies inside. He got down onto his knees, looked up towards the tombstone. The bold words on the tombstone reads: R.I.P Isamu Narukami 1943-2001. Yu read the words with his eyes wide open as questions started to appear in his head. _Who is this…? Wait… he has the same surname as us then he must be a relative of ours, but… I don't remember Mum or Dad telling me about him._ Raidou waited, he wanted to let the name sink into Yu's mind and allow the questions of identity of this person to rise. After a few moment of silence, Raidou sighed sadly before saying, "You don't remember him, do you?" "Huh?" Yu was clearly confused and unclear on what was going on. _Is he implying that…? I knew him before?_ _Hold on, that name… Isamu, how come it seems familiar._ He thought. "This is the person who was with you when you were very young before your mother and I were promoted and started moving from place to place, Yu… this is your grandfather." Yu slowly took a small step back, shocked and confused were the only expressions that could be seen his face. "How-" "How come you don't remember him?" The elder sliverette cut him off, finishing his question. "I could have asked you the same question, son…" "Dad, I really don't know what you talking about…" The young sliverette said as he tried to figure out why is he here in the first place. Raidou stared deeply into the words of the tombstone for a while, before signing sadly.

"13 years ago, when you were just 6 years old, a car accident changed your life completely…having no clue whether that was for the worse or for the better." he said out of the sudden. "Your grandfather and you were overrun right in front of me… sent to a hospital where I hope that both of you will survive, but my wishes were not granted as you have seen the results here." He gently touched the words of the tombstone, silently gesturing his point. "Your head hit hard against the car and injured your brain so you went into a coma. When you woke up, you told me that you didn't remember him…and I can't keep asking if you have any memories of him as after some time, your mother and I were promoted and have to keep moving from city to city to work, and then your personality changed from the cheerful, energetic son I had before to constantly distant and lonely as you once claimed that moving places caused you to have no friends." He said. Memories of him being in that state began to crawl back into Yu's mind. It was a painful, sad moment of his life, where all his friends he had made left him each time he moved to a different place. "But I think that was only part of the truth…" "What?" Yu stared at his father in horror, startled at why he made such a statement. "To me, you were also trying to forget about your grandfather, to forget the pain of losing him because he links to so much of your childhood." The last word echoed in his mind as he began to have a blur vision of him playing with an old kind, warm-hearted old man. _So I did know him… but I already forgot about him._ He thought. Yu looked towards the floor and muttered softly, "Dad…I guess I was experience too much pain back then." "I know you were…" His father slowly stood up and put his hand on the young sliverette's shoulder. "Which was why your mother and I send you to Inaba 2 years ago, to hopefully to ease that pain by spending time with your uncle as he has experience the same thing." And I was very grateful that I did… Raidou thought as a small smiled glance upon his lips. _Dad… I never thought you know or even care how I felt before; you and Mum rarely ever spent time with me due to work…_He thought, _but I guess that what makes you my father…_ At this moment, a mysterious voice was heard in the back of Yu's head.

~_Thou art I, art I thou…_

_Thou hast established a new bond…_

_It brings thee closer to the truth…._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating the personas of the Gemini arcana…_

The father and son stand together as the bright rays of the sun began to turn dimmer and darkness began to crawl over the sky, signalling the night is coming soon. "It's late, son… time to go back home." Raidou said as he turned and walked slowly toward the exit of the graveyard. Yu took a last look at the tombstone before following behind his father.

In a distance, a mysterious man stood silently in the shade of the forest near the graveyard, watching as figures of the father and son began to disappear from view. The man was same guy who walked past Yu in the local district several moments ago. Just then, a dark, towering shadow stood in the dark shadows of the forest, only a pair of red and yellow eyes were to be seen.

* * *

Shadow_: **That's the boy, isn't he? The one who we watched him grow since the start of his life…The one whose path was once almost end by Fate.**

The mysterious man_: **Yes, he is… But I doubt he knows that Fate has got anything to do with him.**

Shadow_: **That is true, but one day, he will know it… once we settled**_**them**_**, I shall make Mankind know Fate's existence…**

The mysterious man_: Speaking of which… Have you found them?

Shadow_: **Yes, I have, all thanks to your minions… I will meet them very soon once I have done my preparations. In the meantime, mark and follow that mortal until I give further instruction on what to do with him…**

The mysterious man_: Don't worry, I already did it… I shall wait for your commands until then…

The presence of the dark shadow disappeared, leaving the man standing alone in the darkness. The man stared out the distance for a while, before whispering to himself, "After all these years, I finally have found you… Yu Narukami…"

* * *

~A/N: Things just got interesting, right? Hey, guys. Long-time no see, sorry for the late update, this chapter was quite time consuming and tough to write even though I have plan it out ever since the first chapter. I think it is easier to visualize it than writing every detail of it right? Anyways, I like to thank KeyToUnivers for helping me edit this chapter. We will be working together more in the future! As you wait for the next chapter to come out, do read my other stories and KeyToUnivers's too! So stay tuned! If you have any personal questions to private message me, if not then do review this chapter!

PEACE OUT!


	5. The Chosen Path (edited)

~Chapter 5: The Chosen Path~

After Yu, Dojima and Nanako waved goodbye Yu's father as he went back to the Amagi Inn, the family walked quietly to Junes to buy some food for their dinner. While they were eating their dinner, the silverette was busy thinking about the event back at the graveyard in Toromoro. He had trouble adjusting to the fact that he couldn't remember how his grandfather looked like and don't know why he forgot about him when he was young. In truth, memories of his childhood life were hazy. He could only remember sitting alone in his home back in Tokyo while waiting for his parents to come back from work, and rare moments of his father and mother playing or spending time with him.

Even his father told him about the accident that happened to him 13 years ago, which may have been the cause of his memory loss; he still had questions in his mind. _What exactly happened 13 years ago…? What caused the accident to happen and… why and exactly what made me forgot about him? Is it really my reluctance of accepting his death or something else…? _All were just questions but no answers; he could only assume that what is going on.

After dinner, Dojima and Nanako decided to buy some groceries at the Junes supermarket before going back home. "Do you want to join us?" Nanako asked. "Nah, I'm heading back home… I feel quite sleepily actually." Yu yawned as he rejected the offer. "Well, it was quite a day we have today. Alright, you can head back home first." Dojima said.

"Thank you, uncle. Goodnight." They all said goodnight to each other before Yu started walking back towards to the Dojima's Residence to turn in for the night.

As he walked slowly on the pavements of the local shopping district, the sliverette was thinking on what his father said to him back at the graveyard. _Your personality changed from the cheerful, energetic son I had before to constantly distant and lonely as you once claimed that moving places caused you to have no friends…. But I think that was only part of the truth…_ He analyse each word in each of sentences that his father spoke to him carefully, hoping to find clues about himself when he was young.

_So, is he saying that… I was different before the accident happened? And that I had more friends in the past than now…?_ Yu thought about the logic behind his questions for a while, but a after a few minutes of thinking and he began to feel a slight headache. _Damn, I can't seem to find answers in these questions…_He thought angrily as Yu put his hand on his forehead and gave a small rubbing to ease the pain.

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him. "Yu, is that you?" The sliverette turned towards the owner of the voice and realise it was from Naoto. The sleuth quickly walked up to him and gave a soft smile as if she was happy to see him, "I never thought I will see you here… what you doing here late at night?" she asked. "Oh umm… I was just walking back home after a trip with my father. How about you? What are you doing hanging out late at night?"

"I was just going to buy a book from the bookstore." She said as she pointed at the closed bookstore nearby. "*sigh*But it seems I was too late." The detective sighed; clearly disappointed that she did not arrived in time. "Don't worry, I'm sure you can buy a book from it tomorrow." The sliverette said.

"Well, since I have nothing to do now… would you mind if we talk for a while?" Naoto asked. Yu nodded immediately with a smile as he began to talk the trip he had with his father and the others. He talked about how big the town was and the many shops in their local shopping district. He also told his girlfriend about the big shopping mall located near the shopping district, where it was more crowded and bigger than the Junes in Inaba. He remarked about how much fun Nanako had and how tired she was in the end.

Naoto talked about the cases that she recently investigate with her grandfather during the last 2 years and remarked about how complex some of the methods that the culprit had used in order to escape the law. Then she told Yu about the detective novel she had been rereading. She told the sliverette that she once looked up to him when she read it as a child. The sleuth also remarked on how similar the personalities of the protagonist in the novel and the sliverette were.

"He cares for his clients and friends, intelligent, understand the needs and the problems of the people around him and will do anything for his friends and family… sounds like you." Naoto nods repeatedly as she saw how similar the two male figures were. "Hmm… what if I become more like that guy…?" Yu muttered. "What do you mean?" Naoto asked as she raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Well, if I become like a detective like him, and started working as one alongside with you… Does that make you love me more?" A teasing grin formed on his lips as a bright crimson blush formed on Naoto's cheeks. _It still works as always… Damn, it never gets old. _Yu thought happily as he admired on how cute Naoto looked when she blushed. "T-That may happen…" The sleuth muttered softly as she averted her gaze away from her boyfriend.

Out of the sudden a loud beep was heard from Yu's watch, causing thee couple to jump in surprise. The sliverette quickly looked at his watch and saw that it was nearing midnight. Naoto also checked her watch and too realized how late it was. "Oh… it is going to be midnight. Sorry I hold you back so late… you should be going back now." She said apologetically. Yu shook his head and said, "Nah, it's okay. I enjoyed our talk together…It has been a long time since we talked like this late at night…." The sliverette then took a step towards his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, causing the sleuth to blush once again. "Goodnight Naoto… I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered softly into her ear. The sliverette then broke the embrace before turning away from her and started walking. Naoto stared at the back of her boyfriend as her mind was lost in thought. _Why I always feel lonely when he leaves even though I know I will see him again tomorrow… _she thought sadly.

When Yu was about to walk away, Naoto quickly grabbed his hand without thinking, causing him to turn around. "Hmm? What is it, Naoto?" Yu asked with his eyebrow raised questioningly. At this moment, the sleuth took this opportunity to quickly kiss on his cheeks before saying, "Goodnight Yu... love you" Upon hearing her words, Yu simply chuckled and plant a kiss on her forehead and said, "Love you too…" before walking back to the Dojima's Residence.

In the far distance, the mysterious man with a black suit and a black cap watched as the couple parted from each other. He has been following him from the town of Toromoro to the small town of Inaba, watching his every move as he go. The man lifted his waist to check the neon red words on his silver-grey watch. It reads: _**11 55 pm. **_He felt a presence above him, causing to look up to find a huge shadow with gigantic wings flying just above one of the lamppost. The shadowy figure gently landed on the lamppost, before starting a conversion with the man.

The mysterious man_: It is going to be _midnight_ in just about five minutes…

The shadow_: It is… very soon, this place will _change_… And _the boy's_ journey shall _begin_.

The mysterious man_: What do you want me to do when the clock _strikes midnight?_

The shadow_: I want you to head to that place…*points to Junes nearby* and awake _them. _From there, _let them do __**them**__ rest_. Here, *toss a tarot card to the man* Use this… I expect good results once you have done your deed.

The mysterious man_: I shall head there right now…*Starts walking slowly away from his position* and I think you have something else to do, don't you…?

The shadow_: Yes, I do… I'm just about to do that now… I'll find you later…

The shadowy figure spread his wings and started to fly away from the lamppost. He then created a dark portal and with one giant flap of his mighty wings, he flew into the portal and to his destination.

~In Yu's bedroom~

"Whew… what a day!" he exclaimed as he fall tiredly on his coach and sink into it. He looked up at the celling to recall the experience he had during the day. _Let's see…_ _a nice shopping tour around the Toromoro's local shopping district, a nice little picnic slash lunch with my family… and that strange encounter…_ He mind trailed off as he realized he completely forgot about that strange incident with the man. It was strange as he saw that what seem to be time stopping when he was about to pick up his watch, the colour of the sky and the scene around changing and the strange sensation when the man walked close to him. He then recalled the brief eye contact he had with the mysterious man. He saw that he had the same colour as him and his father- sliver- and that somewhere in his mind, he seems familiar. _Damn, I was lucky that I didn't bring this up to my father or Naoto… they think I am crazy and be worried. _He thought. _*sigh* No use thinking about this now… I won't find answers if I mindless think about these things… _

Yu checked the time on the clock that was hanged on his wall. It was one minute to midnight. "I should sleep now… I'm tired." He said softly to himself. The sliverette was too lazy to move to his futon even though it was just nearby, so he decided to sleep on his coach. He moved to a comfortable position and turned off the lamp on his study table before closing his eyes to sleep.

The clock on the wall begins to tick towards midnight.

Tick tock… seconds went by

Tick tock… minutes went by

Tick tock… before the minute hand and the hour hand hovers the number twelve…signalling the arrival of midnight.

~Junes, Electronic department _**12pm. **_~

Somehow the mysterious man got into the electronic department of Junes without tripping on any alarms and casually walked past the CCTVs hidden among the many walls of the mall. He found the area where all the TVs are arranged from the sizes big to small, low to high quality and the cheap to the expensive kind. He took a step towards the screen of the television and poked it.

As he expected, rubbles formed around his finger as he made contact on it. He looked to his left and right side to double check that it was in fact the only person in Junes. The man put his arm through the screen of the television, causing massive rubbles to form around it.

He felt around the television as if he was finding something important in order to continue the task given to him. The man finally found what he was looking for and clutched his fingers around the object hidden within the television and pulled it out. It caused a large void to form on the screen of the television. The man studied the void as if to ensure that this is what he wanted before taking out the tarot card from his pocket.

The Black suited figure checked his watch for the last time to check the timing, before he threw the card into the dark void. It sank into the dark pits of the dark void before it began to close.

In the TV world, Teddie was happily skipping around as he found out that everything was okay in his daily 'late at night' patrols in the TV world. It seemed like yesterday when Teddie first met Yu and Yosuke and made a promise that they will worked together to find the culprit two years ago. It was that promise that helped Teddie to find new friends and a place where he truly call home. Now, he continued to stay with Yosuke but occasionally walks to Junes and into the TV world when everyone at home is asleep to make sure that everything in it is safe. He wanted the world outside to be free from danger as he knew that if trouble starts in the TV world… Most likely their target will be the world outside where his friends live. But now, this time he wasn't prepare what was about to happen next.

As Teddie began to walk back to entrance to leave the TV world, he suddenly heard a distinct cracking sound above. The bear stopped in his tracks and looked up to the sky. He was horrified at the view. The once beautiful blue sky had now huge gaping cracks on it, and the birds that once flew by it were vaporized in thin air. The lively green tree below turn black and the very ground that Teddie stood on begins to turn grey.

"What's happening?" He exclaimed out loud. After a few moments, the sky gave away and a gaping black hole formed on it. Cracks were still being seen on the edge of the hole, other than that the rest of the sky turns bloody red. In the middle of the gaping black hole, there was a card floating high above the ground. It shot out a pillar of dark energy into the ground and caused it shake violently. "Oh no, this is beary bad! I have to tell the others!" The frightened bear ran to the entrance and jumped into the small television, which was the portal back to Inaba.

The ground began to form huge fissures on it and in between those cracks, a shadow began rise from the ground. The distorted colour of grey, red and black began to spread across the entire TV world, bringing along huge fissures with it. Shadow of different sizes, shapes and type began to rise from the ground as the dark energy from the tarot card above continues beaming into the ground. In the far distance, there was a spear which the blade was stuck in the ground. It was belonged to a dead warrior who was once controlled by a man, who had the same desire and motive as him.

But now, as the dark energy touched the blade of the spear and the surroundings changed, a hand reached out from the ground and grabbed the spear. An arm also came out from the ground and forcefully pushed against it. A head emerged from the dark ground and soon its body too appeared, and finally his torso and legs were dug out. "I…I" The crimson warrior stared deeply into his hand, lost in thought. "How could this be…? How am I revived…?" He looked to the sky and saw the tarot card. He had found his answer. "I see… It was Fate himself. But why..?_._" The crimson warrior looked around his surroundings and saw numerous amount of shadow emerging from the ground. He saw determination and sense of order need to be done inside their soulless eyes. "I see… I shall gladly accept it…"The warrior bowed down one knee and lowered his head. "I am Magastu-Izanagi… and I am willing to serve you from now on." Just as he said those words, he heard a voice in his head.

_~Thou art I… and I am thou._

_Thou hast assigned you a path of life..._

_As I guide you along this path, you shall obey the laws of Fate…._

_As it cannot be changed nor be destroyed…._

_Along the beaten path lies the end, so listen and follow closely…_

_For I am…_

_The Will of Fate he himself…_

Multiple portals started to appear in the TV world, sucking in as many shadows as each portal can hold. The shadow warrior took one last look around his surroundings before letting the portal pull him in. Outside the portal, the man stood outside at one of many televisions that Junes had stored. He checked his watch once and saw it was one minute past midnight. The man looked out of the window and saw that thick, white fog was beginning to form outside. _They should be here by now…_ he thought.

Out of the sudden_, all_ the television screens in Junes turn from pitch black to multiple strips of black and white… and out came the shadows –from small to big- which emerged from the television. The massive amount of shadow began marching out the Junes department store and out to the local shopping district of Inaba. They began to spread out to parts of the shopping district as if they were searching for something or someone. The black suit man followed the shadows as he was curious as to what will they do next. Suddenly, a scream was in a distance. Apparently, one of the wandering shadows had caught someone. He turned and slowly walked towards to where the location of the scream was.

After walking past some of the shadows, he came across a huge dog-like shadow, which blocked the entrance of the shrine, growling and barking at someone. He roughly saw a man in his thirties through the thick fog on his back of the shrine, whose hands in front of him trying to back the shadow away from him. The black suited man could see that he was clearly terrified due to his body position. The loud barking and growling from the dog-like shadow was beginning to attract more shadows to the shrine. The mysterious man held up his hand to silence the shadow. At first, the shadowy dog didn't obey and turned to growl at him instead. The man then took out a tarot card from his pocket and shows the card to it. The tarot card projected a dark menacing aura and the shadow was stunned to see what arcana it was…. It was the _Death arcana_.

The shadow quickly backed away and lowered its head, allowing the black suited man to enter the shrine. As he walked closer to the man in the shrine, he began have a better look at him through the white, thick fog. The man wore a white polo shirt and black jeans, there was a small mole on his forehead and his hair was slightly greyish. The mysterious man smirked as he know exactly who he was, "Well, Well… Who do we have here…? It is unexpected to see you here late at night, Taro Namatame…"

Taro Namatame was just release from jail a year ago due to lack of evidence after the events that took place two years ago, but he knew that what he did in the past- shoving people into TVs as he thought he was saving them- was wrong. In his determination to amend his mistake and the regret of his mistakes that he had done, he was now trying to run for a mayor by giving motivational speeches about his mistakes and that he would anything to correct them, so he could get support from the people in Inaba. It was all going well, and tonight he went to the shrine to thank the gods for his success so far. But apparently, he went to the wrong place at the wrong time. Taro Namatame was confused and afraid as he saw that the shadows began to surround the shrine, on the ground and in the sky.

Upon hearing his name, He turned to the dark figure at the entrance of the shrine. He could not see his face properly through the fog and somehow the man knows his name, "W-Who are you?" he asked cautiously. "You don't need to know my name, Namatame-san… As long I know yours, this conversation can continue…" He heard a dark, masculine voice replied. He saw the dark figure took a step closer towards him. Warning bells rang inside in his mind as he began to panic. With a snap of his fingers, one of the shadows nearby turned into a chair and the dark figure sat on it.

After a few moments of silence and when Namatame had finally calmed down, the black suited man began, "Taro Namatame… Born on 1st June, 1974. How's your life…? Trying to correct your mistakes you have done two years ago?" "H-How do you know?" Namatame exclaimed, clearly shocked at the fact he knew his date of birth and what he had done. "If the whole town of Inaba knows what you have done 2 years ago, it should be not surprising that I too know it as well." The man said as he put left leg over his right. "It may seem to be quite a coincidence that we meet each other this late at night…*chuckle* But I doubt so…" "What do you mean?" asked the black haired man. "Let me recap what you done: you kidnapped 4 people and threw into a TV as you thought they were in danger but you have done the opposite, have an affair with a reporter when you already have a wife and killed an innocent young girl who was somehow bought back to life. Don't these actions require a punishment?" The man replied, nodding away as he read out what Namatame's had done. "But that's all in the past! I have already learnt my mistakes; I can change for the better! I won't do the same actions ever again!" He argued. The black suited man just smirked as he shook his head.

"If Mankind can change their ways from the beginning, I would already leave you alone… because there one thing that is always true… they can't and they never will! Man will always do what they think is right and they will know their mistakes when it is already too late. You, Taro Namatame are a prime example of that." "That…I" Namatame was speechless as what the man said was right. Before he knew about the true function of the TV world, he always thought what he did was the right thing and people will appreciate it. But when he went inside the TV with Nanako 2 years ago, reality hit him as he realised the truth. And when he finally admitted his mistakes, it was too late. "Actions speak louder than words and what done is already done. Mistakes will not be forgiven and go unpunished even though it is in the past. Death is the real punishment for you." The man said firmly as his silver orbs stared angrily at Namatame.

The man finally stood up and turned around to walk away. Taro Namatame had no hope to escape as the shadows began drew in closer and closer. The chair transformed back to a shadow with multiple tentacles and a mask with an angry expression and stared at Namatame with its soul piecing red eyes. He closed his eyes as tears fell from his cheeks. _I guess this is it… _He thought sadly. The man whispered softly to the shadow at the entrance of the shrine, "Kill him…"

All was heard were a chorus of loud roars and growls and a man screaming in pain. A pool of blood spilled across the shrine's pavement. Silence began to fill up the atmosphere… The time on the watch reads: _**12 10 pm.**_

Yu was waked up suddenly in the middle of his slumber. The sliverette felt the hard, icy cold ground below him. He slowly began to stand up drowsily as he looked around his surroundings. _W-Where am I? _He thought. Yu took a moment to wake his brain up to take in the environment around him. He was standing in a dark hallway with white mist in it and behind him was a wall with light blue words written on it. It reads: **Continue forward.** _Wait… Why does this look familiar? _ He thought as he stared at the dark hallway in front of him. It was then he recalled that he had a similar event happened to him on the first day in Inaba two years ago.

The sliver haired teen remembered that he once stood on a brightly lit hallway with red and black pavements and had a white fog surging around it. But this time, he noticed the differences between the place he is at now and the place he was at 2 years ago. _Is this a dream like last time? _He asked himself. He suddenly felt something pushed behind him; he quickly turned and was alarmed that what he saw was a wall. The words on the wall read: **Go on, don't hesitate. **It was as if Yu was wasting time thinking about things and it wanted him to move on now. Seeing that there was only one path, he took a deep breath before walking through the hallway.

As Yu started walking through the hallway and the wall behind him began to catch up, he felt a strange presence around him. It was as if something was watching him. As soon as he turned his head to look at the walls around him, he jumped and stood frozen on the ground. There were many eyes of different shapes and colour spread around the wall that were staring at him. _What the hell? What are these things?_ Questions about on what on earth the eyes belong started to fill up his mind.

Some of the eyes were so scary that the sliverette thought it was staring through his soul, while others had a gentle, warm and kind feel to it that could have calm him down if not for the scary eyes. It was then he felt the pushing force of the wall on his back that snapped out of his thoughts. The sliverette turned his head and saw the neon blue words changed once again. This time it says: **Ignore them… they are just curious.** Yu had no choice but to continue to move on. The unnerving feeling of the eye watching your every move haunted him as he walked across the long hallway. _Damn, how long is this hallway? _He thought. It seemed like he was walking for the past 20 minutes. Out of the sudden Yu heard a voice of man in the distance.

"_**The arcana is the means by which all is revealed…"**_

He then heard voices from the walls around responded.

"**The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate… Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to dim hope…" **

The sliverette stopped in tracks as he heard the words. Questions rise in his mind. _The fruit of knowledge…? Entrusting his future to the cards…? Does this mean…_ He thought. "Does 'the cards' refer to the tarot cards…?" He muttered the question out. At the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a pair of eyes on the wall blinking twice as if what Yu said was right. He felt the wall push against him for the third time. Yu turned once again and saw the words read: **Hmm, interesting. You seem to know what a tarot card is… Meet me at the end of the hall way, if you wish to learn more. **Yu was alarmed as someone was in fact watching him and knows he is here. The wall and peering eyes around him urge him to move on.

Not wanting to waste time thinking about things, Yu marched on into the mysterious, dark hallway. After 30 paces into the hallway, he heard the voice again.

"_**The arcana is the mean by which all is revealed." **_

The many pairs of eyes on the wall responded.

"**Attaining one's dream requires a stern will and unfailing determination"**

This continued on and on as for every 30 paces Yu makes, the voices will chant out quotes from a source unknown to our silver protagonist. All the while Yu tries to figure which arcana each quote it is talking about.

Voice one: _**"The arcana is the means by which all is revealed." **_

Voice two: _**"The silent voice within one's heart whispers the most profound wisdom."**_

Voice one: _**"The arcana is the means by which all is revealed."**_

Voice two: _**"Celebrate life's grandeur ... Its brilliance ... its magnificence..."**_

Voice one: _**"The arcana is the means by which all is revealed."**_

Voice two: _**"Only courage in the face of doubt can lead one to the answer."**_

Voice one: _**"The arcana is the means by which all is revealed."**_

Voice two: _**"It is indeed a precious gift to understand the forces that guide oneself..."**_

Voice one:_** "The arcana is the means by which all is revealed."**_

Voice two: _**"There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another."**_

Voice one:_** "The arcana is the means by which all is revealed."**_

Voice two: _**"One of life's greatest blessings is the freedom to pursue one's goals."**_

Voice one: _**"The arcana is the means by which all is revealed."**_

Voice two: _**"To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty..."**_

Voice one:_** "The arcana is the means by which all is revealed."**_

Voice two: _**"It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one's own path..."**_

Voice one: _**"The arcana is the means by which all is revealed."**_

Voice two: _**"Alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty."**_

Voice one:_** "The arcana is the means by which all is revealed."**_

Voice two: _**"Only with strength can one endure suffering and torment."**_

Voice one: _**"The arcana is the mean by which all is revealed."**_

Voice two: **"In the face of disaster lies opportunity for renewal."**

At last, the sliverette had reached the end of the hallway. It has a blue door with cracks all around it signalling that it might be very old. The pairs of eyes on the wall suddenly disappeared. Yu began to felt an unpleasant aura behind the door and it made him felt nervous. Instinct tells him to turn behind to look at the wall in hopes for advice. But there was none. The blue neon words on the wall were gone. It seems he had no choice. Yu did a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down and clear his mind. He then turned the doorknob and opened the door.

As he stepped inside the room behind the old, damaged door, he saw that the room was pitch black as there was no light source in it. It was after a few moments then multiple candles were lit up at the same time, brightening up the room. The sliverette cover his eyes due to the sudden brightness of the room. After a few moments of adjusting to the new brightness, Yu looked around for a while before noticing the table in the middle of the room. He also saw a man wearing a robe and a hood over his head.

The shadow of his hood covered his face so Yu was unable to what his face looked like. The figure spook in an old, raspy voice, "Ah, a fellow guest has come. It has been so long since I had one. Welcome to…. A place between the mind and the matter." Yu raise his eyebrow as he heard that phrase before. "Is this the velvet room?" he asked. "Hmm..? Ah, interesting… it seems that you have signed a contact between _them_ once, didn't you? No, this is not the velvet room." The figure shook his head. "This is actually a place where gods used to visit… and I believe you are the first one to come here. Why don't you introduce yourself, mortal?" The phrase 'a place where gods used to visit' sent warning bells to his head. _If this place is meant for gods, what the heck is he here in the first place? _He thought. "Um… my name is Yu Narukami. May I know what's yours?" The sliverette said cautiously.

"Yu Narukami, it is such an interesting name. *chuckle* I believe I don't have a name to speak of… Fate simply just created me and gave me a role and instructions which I strictly follow. Hmm… He may be the reason why you are here in the first place." The figure said as his chin rested on his hands. "What… who is it again?" Yu asked. "Perhaps this shall help you understand…" The entity took a deck of cards and placed on the table. He took the first two cards on top of the deck and gently lay it down on the table. He then flipped the cards upright and showed it to Yu.

The first card depicted a road in the centre of the card, at the end of the road has a picture of a black skull. On the left side of the road, there is a picture of a seedling in a patch of soil, the soil is held by a pair of hand cupping together as if to guard it from any danger outside. On the right side of the road, there is a picture of a body impaled by two swords on the head and on its body. Fire was also seen surrounding it. The pictures are separated by four zig zag lines all pointing towards the road.

The second card depicted three gears, one large one in the middle and two smaller ones at the edge of the card. The large middle one had the hour, minute and second hand of the clock. There were also pictures of sword with balancer similar to the picture in the Justice arcana and a picture of a black skull on the either sides of the large gear in the middle.

"These… are the Fate and Time arcana." The clocked entity explained as it saw Yu staring at it curiously. "The Fate Arcana is the one responsible for creating a path for a person to walk on. He decides when that person will die and the events that he will experience in his life… like the person he or she meets and what he will do for a living. Whilst the Time Arcana is the one responsible to keep the events in one's life from stopping, deciding when that particular event will happen to he or she…" It paused, letting the information sink into the sliver protagonist's mind. "As you once heard during your journey to here, 'alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty' Time can only work when Fate is there to decide the events to a person's life… One cannot exist without the other. Though they cannot be seen, or heard… they can be felt."

"This leads us to your reason as to why you are here… Fate brought you here to let you know what there is to come on the path he has set for you. A reason which I gladly accept… Without further ado, let's begin." The entity said as his hand move towards to the deck of cards. Before taking six cards from random parts of the deck, it asked a question, a familiar question that the sliverette heard two years ago in the velvet room. "Do you believe in Fortune telling, Mortal?" With a nod as a response, the clocked entity spread out the cards on the table and flipped one of them.

First card: Hanged man, upright position

"Ah… The Hanged man arcana. It seems that you will need to think carefully and plan out what you are going to do before executing it. Think before action. Be sure to take this advice… not taking it seriously will lead to serious consequences."

Second card: Tower, upright position

"Hmm… the Tower arcana. One of the worst cards of the deck… it seems trouble and the face of disaster awaits in your journey. It may be tough to overcome it if you are not prepared for it… So be sure to be alert as it may occur at any moment."

Third Card: Gemini Arcana, Upright positon

"*Chuckle* It seems we come across a very unique card… The Gemini Arcana. It represents the different sides of every living thing on earth, the good, the bad and the ugly. It seems that throughout this journey you will find what are people's true thoughts about each other and their alternate masks…"

Fourth card: Moon arcana, upright position

"Ah, interesting… the Moon arcana. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'… It seems you will encounter a misfortune in your journey that Fate has set for you, a great mystery will be imposed on you, Yu Narukami."

Fifth card: Death arcana, upright position

Yu winced at the sight of the card, as he saw the ominous appearance of the skull on the door of the tarot card. "Oh… don't be alarmed. This card is not what you think it represents, there will be the upside down version of the card. This version represents metamorphosis and deep change, regeneration and cycles. Though there will be a great change in your life as people may die in your journey and great mysteries are upon you that require great endurance and guidance to overcome it. Be let me teach you one thing, Mortal… Life is a cycle, from the moment you were born and raised and grow to an old man… death lurks in the distance. When a person's life is taken away from him, a new one replaces it… _it is an endless cycle that no one should interfere_."

Sixth Card: Fortune Arcana, upright position

"The last card of the day… the Fortune arcana. It seems you will have to take every opportunity given in your life… whether it is getting rid of an enemy, gaining new friends or rebuilding your bonds, take whether you can when it is presented to you. Luck can be very unpredictable but all goes for sure… _What goes up will go down, what goes down will go up._"

The clocked entity rose up from his seat and leaned slightly towards Yu. "It seems my job is done for now… I enjoyed your stay here but you must leave as this place is not meant for humans. But let me give you one last advice… or rather a warning." It looked towards the door behind Yu and snapped his fingers. The flames of candles in the room started to deplete, voices were heard from every corner of the room. "Fate and Time exist alongside of each other, they decide what you do and the events that you will experience. The predicament, the story and the fate of what the cards have shown to you don't lie. The children of man are not invincible, because… From the moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate... Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope. But, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed... Beyond the beaten path lies the absolute end. It matters not who you are... Death awaits you."

Yu's vision began to blur as a splitting headache was felt on his forehead. His limbs went numb and the room become darker and darker as the flames of the candles were blown out. After a few moments, darkness covered his vision as his consciousness began to fade away…

* * *

~Meanwhile at the velvet room...

The blur car drove silently through the thick, white fog in front of them. The residents of the velvet room- Igor and Margaret sat quietly and patiently as they waited for their guest to arrive. Margaret was sitting calmly as usual, with the thick book containing the protagonist's list of personas collected two years ago. The assistant took a quick glance at her master for the umpteenth time, expecting him to be sipping his wine or closing his eyes to rest. But, it surprised her when she saw a look of uneasiness in Igor's eyes. With his gaze turned towards the ground and his fidgeting of his finger, she saw that something was amiss. "What's wrong, Master?" She asked curiously. Igor closed his eyes and sighed heavily, before replying, "I sense... something is coming towards us." Margaret's eyes widened in surprise as if usually his master wasn't supposed to be nervous or uneasy that anything try to come in from the outside. He would usually be very calm and at times laughed it off or be interested as it could be a potential guest. "And there's other thing i sense..." he muttered. "What is it?" she asked her master, looking concerned. "Can't you feel it?" he replied. The assistant took a moment to sense what he talking about, looking around the room, hearing carefully and finally sit quietly for a moment to feel anything that is wrong. It was then she saw what's her master was talking about. "The car... It is moving slower than before!" she exclaimed. "And it will soon stop moving... and he will catch up with us..."

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! The reader's ultimate nightmare and the author's best tool for ending off a good and long chapter. I sorry that it took so long to update, i will try to create a better chapter to make up for it. But for now, i decided to pause this story for a while and write a Yu X Naoto two-shot! It will be about the ski trip in P4G with some changes made by moi! I like to thank KeyToUnivers once again for editing my work even though he didn't really make any changes to it. Do review my story and check my others ones and my poll in my profile! Don't forget to check KeyToUnivers's stories too and he will be posting a new chapter soon!

Edit: This is a small little editing to this… Just spacing out the paragraph so you can read better! Hope by doing this you all can read better this time!


	6. The Dramatic Change of Events

A/N: I am back after my birthday back in 1st October 2014! After for so long, I have finally made chapter 6 of 'Fate Questioning Our Bonds' I think I left you guys have been waiting too long as I recall chapter 5 had a cliffhanger that made u want to see what's next. I am sorry if this is very long for a chapter but I bet the content will make up for it! Thank you for waiting patiently all this while! Here goes:

Edit: Fixed some grammar errors and paragraphing… Pls do rate and review!

~Chapter 6: The Dramatic change of Events~

You woke up in a room filled with candles all around you. You realized that you are sitting on a chair and there is a small rounded, blue table in front of you. Faint voices are heard as you looked around the unusual room.

You see a humanoid clocked figure sitting opposite to you. For some unknown reason, you found him somewhat familiar but yet you could not remember his name or what he is.

He begins to talk you. "Ah… a fellow old guest of mine… Glad to see you here."

You almost forgot your purpose here. You were here to see a boy… a boy who is bound to fate… whose path which you found was very interesting to observe.

"You are here to watch him… are you?"

You nodded hastily as curiosity and excitement build up within you.

"You certainly have not changed much…" The clocked figure remarked as he chuckled softly. His right hand then rose to his eye level, with its palm facing him.

When he turned his hand so that his palm was facing to the right, a card appeared in between his index fingers. The tarot card was The Fate Arcana…

The clocked figure then tosses it into the air and the tarot card began to float in midair.

"The path of life that Fate has created for him is very unique and one of the most interesting I have ever seen… Furthermore, these events can change the surface of this world."

Out of the sudden, the tarot card emits a bright neon red flash before revealing an open black hole in the air.

Within the wide black hole was a vision of Yu Narukami sleeping peacefully in his futon… for now.

As what happens next will wake him up to the reality of this world.

_The Journey of whether or not Mankind should continue to exist… _

_Begins now…._

She is running… running down what seemed to an endless foggy road in the middle of nowhere. Her green eyes looked around desperately at the foggy and unusual environment that she has not been in the last 2 years.

Who is she you may ask? What is she doing here?

She is the reincarnation of the goddess of creation. She was once a resident of velvet room… and a dear friend to our sliver haired protagonist.

She is Marie…

And she is looking for Igor and Margaret. For she was about to warn them about the great danger they are about to meet…something that could end their lives and change the entire fate of the world.

"*Youstupidjerkfaceandaasshole!* Where the hell are you guys!" Marie shouted in frustration as she could not seem to find them. The thick, white fog was all around her, therefore she had been running blindly for what seem to be the past few hours .The blue capped girl was silently praying in the back of her mind.

_Please stay alive… please stay alive…please stay alive…_

Without them, she wouldn't even exist… she would have not found new friends and wandering around the beautiful yet unknown world… and most importantly, she would not have found her true identity and regain her memories while gaining new precious ones.

But the question is… where are they…?

Are they dead… or alive…?

~Local Shopping District, Past midnight… or is it? ~

The red moon in the bloody-red night sky shines its eerie light upon the streets of the shopping district. Thick, white fog covers around the once peaceful town of Inaba, hindering vision to anyone unlucky enough to step into this wretched place.

Shadows, from big to small, the flying to the land roamers, spread themselves around whole entire town and the far beyond. Their soul-piercing eyes scanned around their new environment as they adapt to it while looking for unsuspecting humans lurking in the area.

_Click…clock…click…clock_

Time slowly passes in this shadow-infested place. A blackish-grey watch was raised to eye level of a person. The time reads: 12.30p.m. The black-suited man sighed softly as he observed the wandering shadows around him - in the sky and on the ground- while leaning against a wall.

_30minutes…just 30 minutes more before it ends. What a pity..._ He thought silently. Digging into his jacket pocket, he took out a piece of cigarette and a pocket-sized lighter. He placed it in his mouth and light the cigar up. _Though this is not a bad time to have a smoke…_

Just when the man finished his first puff of smoke, loud footsteps was heard heading towards him. His slightly darker sliver eyes glanced to side. A brief smirk appeared in his face as he found out who the footsteps belong to.

"It is nice to see you, Magastu Izanagi..." The towering crimson warrior stared down at the mysterious man as he stopped in his tracks. He stood there observing him from head to toe, before speaking.

"You are…?"

"That's no need to know my name, Magastu Izanagi. You should know that we both have the same purpose here…"

The god-like warrior narrowed his dark yellow eyes as he continued to stare silently at the mysterious man. He was sensing a dark, menacing aura surging around him. It was a sign that he should respect him and not to provoke him.

"Very well then…If _he_ trusts you, then I shall do the same. But…"

Upon hearing that, the black-suited man looked up to meet Magastu Izanagi's dark yellow eyes. Unexpectedly, he was sensing uneasiness and unsureness from the god. Raising his eyebrow hidden underneath his black cap, he asked.

"You seem unsure of something, Magastu-Izanagi… Is there something wrong?"

The crimson warrior's eyes glanced off to the side slightly. Silence in the shadow-infested streets hangs in the air for a moment; the reluctance of speaking up caused the man to ask once again.

"What is it that you unsure of?"

"What do you think I should do from now on?" The crimson god-like warrior asked. "Now that I am revived, how can I help the Will of Fate? Should I just continue on my own first or should I just listen to it?"

The mysterious man smirked as he shook his head in disapproval. _Never thought a god would be so confused like this… let alone a suppressed self._

"Magastu-Izanagi… The Will of Fate didn't just choose you to be its apprentice for no reason. You are god… you reflect the hatred of mankind and their suppress emotions like the shadows that made them so unique. You have the potential to fulfill what men and women truly want… a world without suffering, without the truth of cruel reality. For now… you should follow what your heart tells you. Once you are strong enough, the Will of Fate shall seek your assistance…. One of them is finding Izanagi…"

Upon hearing his rival's name, Magastu Izanagi clenched tightly onto his spear. Blood boils in veins as anger surged inside him. He had lost a fight with him recently, and it was shameful as he got killed by him so easily because his assistance from his sons and daughters. Once Izanagi is on the line of his sight, the crimson warrior swears that he would kill him without hesitation.

"I see… I understand. Now that I think about it, I do have some personal issues to settle."

The god-like warrior began to walk away from the man. But he was stopped when he said, "I'm afraid you won't have enough time to settle that issue of yours… It is only 30 minutes before we have to head back."

Magastu Izanagi only turned his head towards the mysterious man while his body was facing forward. It was as if he knows something that the man does not. "…I think you have an ability that will help us solve that problem. Don't you think?" His dark silver eyes shot up and stared at him.

…_What? …ohh, *chuckle* Why do I forget about that…?_ He thought.

"Hmm… I'll do that." He replied after a moment of silence.

The crimson warrior continued to stare at his dark silver eyes that were almost hidden by his cap for a moment. After that, he turned back his head and walked off to his destination. _His eyes… They remind me of someone. Could he be…?_

The black-suited man seemed to take note of the god's long stare at him. He smirked once again and sighed softly before taking another puff of smoke.

_Tssk, No Magastu-Izanagi… I'm not related to __**him**__… I'll never be one._

He threw the cigarette and crushed it under the sole of his black leather shoe. He then took out a tarot card from his pocket. The Death arcana gave off a dark blue aura around it as he held it up to his eye level.

…_Hmm, it has been so long since I have done this. Ever since that incident, I promised myself not to do this again… But it seems this situation calls for it. _

The man rubbed the right side of the card with his thumb, revealing part of image of the Time arcana. He then gently released the tarot card and let it fall to the ground. Instead of landing onto the ground, the tarot card sank into his shadow that was produced from the shining light of the moon.

_This shall buy you time…. Apprentice of Fate._

~Dojima's Residence, Yu's bedroom~

*PiPiPiPi* The cellphone rang loudly in his pocket as the morning sun shines brightly in the blue sky. Yu Narukami woke up at yet another beautiful day in his summer vacation in Inaba. He searched for his phone in his right pocket to see what the fuzz was about.

Once he got hold of his cellphone, the sleepy sliver haired teen opened up his device and saw that he received a text message from Yosuke.

It reads: Hi Partner! Sorry to trouble you this early in the morning. We are all meeting up at Junes to come up with plans to spend our holiday together! Meet us at 12.30 in the afternoon. See you there!

~Yosuke

A cheerful smile formed on his lips as he could not wait to spend time with his fellow friends once again. _Haha, since when was the last time we spend time having fun together? _He thought happily. Yu got down from his futon and changed out his clothes before heading down stairs. After a quick brushing of his teeth and cleaning his face, the hungry teen checked the dining to see if any breakfast was made.

To his disappointment, there was none. There was also no sign of his uncle and his cousin, Nanako. The sliverette checked the clock on the wall and it read that it was 10am in the morning. _They should be awake by now… Did they head to the supermarket at Junes to buy groceries?_ He thought.

Curious, he opened the fridge in the kitchen to check the contents. To his surprise, it was quite empty, only a few cartons of milk, some cereal packets and a few other unidentified food cans (Maybe?). Sighing heavily, the hungry teen just took a carton of milk and a packet of cereal for a quick breakfast.

After having his breakfast, the sliverette poured a cup of coffee for himself before he sat onto the sofa to drink. He looked at the clock once again. It reads: 10.45a.m

_Hmm… they normally take around 40 minutes of shopping before they come back in a situation like this. Perhaps they are just taking a walk? _He thought.

_Click…Clock…Click…Clock…_

_Seconds passed…_

_Click…Clock…Click…Clock…_

_Minutes passed…_

_Click…Clock…Click…Clock…_

_Hours passed…_

The moment Yu rechecked the clock on the wall again, a sense of uneasiness surged within him. Nervousness began to build up within his body as he had been waiting for the pass one and a half hours. _Where are they…? _He thought anxiously.

There were no calls that indicate that they were at Junes or taking a walk outside as our sliver protagonist waits unnervingly in the empty house of the Dojima Residence.

It has happen to him before… when they were both landed in the hospital. One suffered a car accident… the other caught by the effects of the TV world. But he never thought he would experience this feeling a second time.

_That's it! I'm going to find them! _He thought as he stood up, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

~Local Shopping District, 12.15p.m…or is it? ~

Time passed as Yu just finished searching around the Junes supermarket, hoping to find his missing relatives. But wherever he searched, the sliverette could not seem to find them. The effects of his anxiety began to show as he began to fear for the worst.

…_A-Are they kidnapped? Surely the odds of that happening are next to none, but…_

W_ait….? What the hell am I thinking!_

The sliver protagonist slapped his forehead in attempt to wake up himself up. He then took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

_I got to have to believe that they are not in danger… they could have just forgotten to tell me that they went off for a while…_

He then decided he should go to the local shopping district in hopes to find them there instead.

_Where could have they gone…? If they aren't at Junes, maybe they ar-_

"Yo Senpai, why are you all running around the place like that? Is something wrong?"

The approaching voice belonged to Kanji. Turning around to face him, he also found Rise walking beside him. They seemed to spot their friend running back and forth the shopping district and Junes, especially the unusual nervousness on his face.

Yu suddenly fell in a moment of silence as debating how should bring up to the situation to them. After a while of thinking what words to say, he began to speak up slowly, "…*sigh* I…I cannot find Nanako and my uncle anywhere this morning." Upon hearing that, warning bells rang in their head as Rise exclaimed, "What?! What do you mean you can't find them?"

The sliverette quickly gave a summary on what happened when he woke up, adding in details on the empty dining table, about he didn't receive calls when he waited for them for the past an hour and a half and about the fact that he searched all the usual places that they usually go but came out empty handed.

Kanji and Rise exchanged worried looks at each other before turning to face him. If Yu could not find them, what can do to help? "…Senpai, you don't think they are in somewhere else other than those places?" Kanji asked cautiously, unsure if that would help.

"…I don't know…" The anxious teen shook his head as he replied; "Now I'm beginning to fear that something happened to them…" The tough delinquent place his hand in his shoulder in attempt to comfort him. "Don't worry, Senpai. We will find them! Maybe we should call the others to help, we are meeting anyways. Right, Rise?" The idol nodded in approval and started taking out her pink cellphone and dial Chie's number.

"I'll go call Yosuke about the situation, you go call Naoto." Kanji suggested as he took out his cellphone and too began to dial the number on it. Mincing his friends, he dialed Naoto's number and put it to his ear. But just as he placed the device on his right ear, something slipped off his wrist and a cold breeze was felt around the area.

The sliver watch, the one which the love of his life made for him, fell slowly to the ground. Just the metal strap touched the solid pavement, the surrounding changed immediately. The sun was gone, replaced by the glaring blood-red moon. Fog engulfed the entire area, making visibility to almost none at all. The friendly, happy-going people that were walking down the pavement were suddenly changed into shadows with emotionless masks.

The new sudden environment brought Rise and Kanji fear and shock upon their faces. But the sliver haired teen was the most feared among them as he had experienced this before, but this time…

**The Shadows are back, completely surrounding them… and the worst part of all, they are armless… **

"What the hell just happened?!" The shocked idol exclaimed as she took several steps back away from the shadow. "What the hell? I thought we beat their asses till they are gone! Why are they back?" The underclassman cursed as he slowly back away. _What on earth is going on?_ Yu thought. The sliver teen quickly grabbed his sliver watch and ran towards a random direction. "Kanji, we need to move to another area! As at least we can use our personas!" he commanded. "Rise, Stay close to us and call the others when you can!"

Together, Kanji and Yu tried to shove the approaching shadows away from them, in attempt to escape to an open area. But it was not easy as they thought as a reminder hit them as one of the shadow casted a stream of fireballs at them. "Rise! Look out!" In the nick of time, the delinquent grabbed Rise's arm and tugged toward him, escaping from the line of scorching fireballs. Unfortunately, her phone was dropped in the process and was immediately melted by the heat of the flames. "Damn it! I was in middle of the call with Chie!"

Shadows from the sky are preparing to swoop in and take the trio down and shadows on the ground are channeling their next magic attack at them. _We have to do it… NOW!_

"Call out our personas!" the leader ordered. And in they called out their alternate selves deep within their soul.

"Izanagi!"

"Rokuten Maoh"

"Kanzeon!"

Three tarot cards appeared above their head as its bright blue glow brighten up the area. But something is wrong… the arcana that was supposed to appear on the card was missing. Instead, it was a pale white blank with no sign of the picture of their arcanas. As they crashed the card with their hands, nothing happened. There was no sight of the god-like personas anywhere around them.

"…Why can't summon our personas?" The question lingered in their head as they desperately find a way to run away from the shadowy creatures. Out of the sudden, an unfamiliar voice was heard in the back of his mind, causing him to have a severe headache.

_Tsk, never thought I would find you here… and it seems you can't tell the difference between an illusion and reality._

"SENPAI! LOOK OUT!"

His thoughts were interrupted as a bolt of lightning shocked him. He groaned in pain as electricity spread all across him body. The teen was paralyzed as he landed on the ground with a loud 'thump'. Seeing that he was unable to move his body, the shadows closed in the distance between him and them.

Only distant screams and grunts were heard as his systems began to fail him. His cellphone fell out of his pocket and onto the ground. It slides across the floor, out of Yu's grasp.

A soft distant voice was heard, this time it seemed to belong to an adult male.

_*Sigh* Yu Narukami… You are a fool indeed… Makes me wonder whether you mortal can even see the 'truth' that you all say…_

Yu felt a cold metal pressed against the back of his head. At this moment, the world around began to blur out, his body felt heavy and numb. His eye lids began to feel heavy, beginning to lose consciousness. Even though his senses were failing him, he realized the cold metal that was the back of his head belonged to a barrel of a revolver.

…_But of course… This is only the beginning… And I will make sure you will suffer every moment of it…_

The sound of trigger being squeezed was heard in the middle of conversation with the sliver teen.

_Wake up, pathetic mortal… Wake up, and see the cruel world of reality and fate right in front of your eyes._

_Death… is only a footstep away._

A loud gun shot was finally heard at the end of that sentence.

…

The sliver watch in the far distance reads: 24 30

…

…

Marie finally stopped in her tracks, panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She has been running non-stop for what seemed to be almost a few hours now. Time flows differently in this world, so the blue-capped girl did not know how long she has been in there. The urge to find a place to rest was very tempting, but her mind was nagging at her that she shouldn't, and that she should be searching for Igor and Margaret instead.

After a moment of choosing between resting and searching, she decided to continue on just a little while. But not even a 10 paces from her original location, the careless girl tripped on a random pebble on the road. In turn, her blue cap fall off and landed a few meters away from her.

"Ouch! God damn it! Who put a stupid stone there?!" Marie cursed as she slowly picked herself. Out of nowhere, she heard a weak voice calling out to her in a distance. "…M-Marie…? Is…that…you…?" The voice was instantly recognized as one of the residents of the velvet room, Margaret. "Margaret? Where are you?" The blue-capped yelled out as she searched frantically in the white fog enveloping the area. "I'm… here…" She suddenly felt someone grabbed her ankle. Looking down, there was the person she was looking for. But she was injured…badly. Marie instinctively put her hand to her mouth and grasped as she saw how severely injured she was.

Her body was lying flat on the floor except her face. Her brightly blue clothes were partially torn with scratches all around her body. There were several deep wound in her arms and a cut on the left side of her face. But the worst wound on her body was on her abdomen area. A hole that was so large and deep that you could see through it. Blue energy was seeping out of her large wound… she is slowly losing spiritual energy and disintegrating as we speak.

Marie kneeled down and tried to access the situation as she searching anything useful in her sling bag. She wanted to save her, no matter what it takes. She took some healing items from her bag and tried to use it on her. But it didn't work. No matter how hard she tries, she could not heal back any of the wound that were on the injured. "…Marie, it… is…no use...please…stop." The dying women said weakly as she slowly reached out to grab her hand. She used every ounce of her remaining strength to stop her, the one who desperately trying to help refused to do so.

"No I won't! I will never let anyone die on me! Not when I took so much time to find you two!" She exclaimed as tears began to stream down her face. "I…I'm…happy…that I…met…you…, you…were…like my…younger sister…so stubborn at times…" Margaret chuckled weakly as she tried to wipe the tears out the crying girl's face. Her legs began to slowly to disappear to thin air, bit by bit. _No… No No No No NO! This wasn't supposed to happen!_ She thought angrily.

"Perhaps… this is… my punishment… for… not successfully protecting… my master…" The blond women looked down shamefully. She then took out a thick book and handed to her. "Take this… and find…Yu Narukami…give this to him …. And… warn him… Please… you are…my only hope…" She smiled sadly as she slowly began to fade away.

"Magaret…? No… MARGARET!"

"I…I'm…Sorry…Marie…" Those were her final words.

Blue particles began to fly away from her body, her facials features were unable to be seen. The last movement of her limbs was her hand reaching out to her.

…She was gone.

Gone away as far away as the wind takes her, never to be seen again.

No more lectures of life, no more seeing Margaret at her every waking moment, nobody to guide her along in this strange, unknown world.

Marie cupped her face as she cried pitifully for her loss. A new memory has been earned… but it was not the one she was hoping for. _Igor… he must be dead too. WHY AM I SO USELESS! _She slammed both her fist into the ground angrily, angered at her failure to find them sooner.

She cried and cried for what seemed for hours, constantly blaming herself for being with them earlier. But over time, she had to get over it anyways… the cruel fact of reality and Fate.

In the middle of her weeping, the ground beneath her shook with a steady rhythm. The sound of large footsteps was heading towards her. Immediately, her 'flee or fight' instinct kicked in as she quickly wiped off her tears to face the oncoming figure.

Her green eyes widened as she saw… the oncoming danger that she failed to warn them. Though unable to see clearly through the thick fog, she could make out the outline of a towering humanoid figure that was at least 5 times her height. The left side of its body was glowing out bright yellow lights, and a large gauntlet was attached on his hand. The right side of tis body was radiating pure darkness, a color that be only describe as when you are trapped in an air-sealed room for many centuries. A faint outline of a narrow but thick horn sticks out at the front of its head.

She was horrified when her gaze turned towards what was on his left palm…

A torn black tuxedo that was filled with hole and tear marks all over it. Small amount of faint blue liquid was scattered on the cloth and some of it were visibly evaporating, rising towards the surrounding foggy atmosphere.

She knew who it belongs to… It was the remains of the second resident of the velvet room, Igor.

"W-Why…?" Her voice was muffled by the shock and devastation she felt as she slowly took a few steps away from the shadowy figure, all the while holding the thick leather book firmly to her chest. "Why you have to kill them…?"

"Izanami…" A deep masculine voice replied, using the girl's original name. It took a step towards her before giving a disappointed sigh, "You should know that someday I will have to gain back my rightful place to serve the Will of Fate, and that they have been killed once I am back. In addition to my defense, you shouldn't even bond with them in the first place. You are a god, not a human. They already signed the contract, so there is no escaping from it..."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Izanami yelled angrily. "Why do you even went there in the first place? Do you even care about what Izanagi and I had been through ever since your absence? I spent one million years in trapped in Yomi, suffering and crying, waiting to be free! …And where the hell were you? You were nowhere to be found! …And here you are killing two people who given me a chance to live once again!"

"…." It stood silently, closing its eyes as it sighed heavily, reminiscing the distant past. But this isn't the past, this is present. What has done cannot be undone, the thing we could is to move on. No one knows for sure what awaits them. These are the words that the figure hopes Izanami understands someday.

But clearly, she doesn't even want to listen. "I see that you don't understand my purpose and reasons on why I do this, and there won't be enough words to make you understand…" Before Izanami could even blink, she was already struggling to breathe. A dark tentacle made out of darkness was constricting around her throat. The book that she was holding began to fall towards to the ground. "I'll just have to make you understand by force… you are coming with me."

The persona compendium was dropped as the goddess struggled to breathe. "*gasp* Ne… *gasp* Never!" She yelled angrily as she desperately tried to use every ounce of her strength in her current form to break out its grasp.

_Yu… Izanagi… ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME NOW!_

The falling leather book suddenly flared out of a bright sliver light. The sound of a clashing tarot card was heard… A persona is being summoned. A huge wave of fire magic was aimed at the tentacle, utterly destroying it into bits and pieces.

Izanami grasped as she began to plunge straight towards the solid ground. She snapped her eyes shut as she awaits the impact of the ground. …But there was none. Instead, she felt something soft grabbed her, saving her from the fall.

The once named 'Marie' looked up as saw that it was persona, Kaguya that saved her. It was the one who represented the friendship that she had with Yu Narukami. The beautiful maiden set Izanami down, she turned her and whispered her thanks to her. She quickly grabbed the leather book and held it close to her chest.

The persona compendium shined brightly once again, a thin sliver line was unleashed and went into the distance behind her. The sliver line began to zigzag in a specific pattern, forming an outline of a door. It then transformed into a blue, wooden door.

_A way-out! Finally!_ She thought happily.

Izanami then rushed towards the blue door, knowing it was her only escape from the enemy. The shadowy figure let out a raged war cry, a mixture between a man screaming in anger and a ferocious beast roaring. Multiple tentacles sprouted out from its back, along with a pair of gigantic white angle wings. "You will not escape!" It yelled. With one flap of his mighty wings, it began chasing after her.

The fleeing girl ordered her persona to attack it and it casted Maragidyne; sending a massive wave of fireballs towards the chasing foe. But the fireballs leave barely a scratch on it. Upon seeing its ineffectiveness, Kaguya quickly casted Magarudyne, sending a large green tornado hurling towards it, in attempt to slow it down. The shadowy figure growled and slammed on the ground with the blade on its right hand. Huge waves of sharp black spikes came up from the ground and were sending on the course towards Izanami.

Fortunately, Kaguya managed to warn her and the blur-capped girl dodged to the side, barely missing it by an inch. The shadow that was covered in the fog saw this and turned his blade that was in the ground to the side, causing the huge wave of hate spikes to change its direction.

This time it managed to cut her right thigh, she screamed in pain as she tripped and fell to the ground. Blood was spilling out from her wound as she crawled towards the blue door. The maiden rushed to her side and radiated a green aura around Izanami, healing her wounds. The wound began to close up and the duo was finally reached to their goal as they stood right in front of the door.

The shadowy figure saw that it was too late to capture her; it stopped its pursuit as its soul-piercing red eyes stared at Izanami. "You will regret opposing me, goddess of life… Not even that boy or Izanagi will protect you from what is about to come."

"…."

Izanami did not say a single word as she was filled with guilt, sorrow and hatred as she reached towards the knob of the door. _I hate you… and will forever. I couldn't even believe that you were the one who created me. _She thought sadly.

She turned the knob, opened the door and walked through it. A memory has been formed, a memory of her genuinely hating someone who once cared for her.

~The Local Inaba Prison, 12.30p.m~ (Magastu Izanagi's POV)

Time… has certainly slowed down. For what should have been the next 30 minutes to reach my destination, it only took mere seconds. I stepped inside the cold, metal structure – a 'Prison' is what humans seemed to call it. I held my trusty spear near in case of any reckless shadow who dare to attack me. I am not their leader yet, what they fear or even of them. But soon, I will earn their trust, lead them to do my bidding and bring chaos to this world… as what Fate entrusted me to do.

A sound of a 'click' was heard deep within the structure. It must have been so quiet that I could hear from a mile away. Time has flowed back to its original pace… Shadows are now unfrozen by time, moving about outside and inside the 'Prison'.

I must make this quick… for I do not want to be stuck here and wait another night before I can return to my temporary shelter. Yes, until now… I have no real place to call it 'home'. All because of that idiotic Izanagi that thinks everything he does is right. I'll make sure he will pay for what he had done to Izanami and me.

"Grr…. *Bark* *Bark*!" Loud barking from a shadow was heard nearby. This must mean something… I bravely stroll towards the place where I heard the disturbance. Speaking of which, I almost forgot my purpose here. My intention was to kill that mortal, Tohru Adachi. Why you ask? It is because I want to break my link between me and him. We once had same goal in mind: Bring this world into chaos by merging the shadow world with the human world and kill all that dare to oppose us.

But it seems it didn't work that well, we end up getting destroyed and put down by a group of mere mortals and Izanagi himself. Now, I wish to kill him and absorb him… so I no longer had someone to burden me and I can start getting stronger from there…

When I reached the area within the 'prison', I saw a shadow (a shape of a huge dog) on top of what seemed to be a man with dark hair and white clothing. The shadow was mercilessly tearing him apart his clothes in attempt expose his soft flesh to bite on. The man was struggling and panicking, trying to pry off the shadow off him. There were also other curious and hungry dark shadows staring at the commotion nearby.

What seemed off is I did not know humans are able to awake during this hour. For I known, he shouldn't even be there at all. I took a step closer and was surprised that it was the man I was looking for… Tohru Adachi. I immediately grabbed my spear and shoved the attacking figure to the side. No one else but only I can kill him, I will not tolerate people who steal my prey.

The shadow quickly got up on its fours and switched focus from the man to me. It growled angrily as it slowly approached me. It was giving me a message to back off and mind my own business. The blood in my veins boiled and flashed a dangerous color of crimson red, giving him the signal not to mess with me. I towered over the weak shadow as I stared it with my soul-piecing golden eyes. Before long the shadow saw it was not worth it to fight with me and ran away.

Surprisingly, the injured man beside laughed heartily as he grasped his wounded forehead and waist. "Yeah, that's right! Run, you little bitch!" He then calmed down and muttered softly to himself, "*sigh* Never thought they too would turn against me… This place is certainly a piece of shit." I stared at Adachi in total astonishment, how could a pathetic mortal like him be so calm about this…? I expected to tremble in fear when he saw them, but that does not seem to be the case.

No matter, I came here for a purpose… I should not waste time thinking about this.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, as he struggled to stand on his feet. In one swift motion, I grabbed his neck forcefully with my right hand and pinned his against the concrete wall. Instinctively, the prisoner tried to pull away my grasp to stop me. But due to the injured he sustained before and the fact I am stronger than him in every aspect, Adachi could not get rid of my hold on his neck no matter how hard he tried.

"Wha…*grasp* th…*grasp*fuck…*grasp" ar- yo- doing?" Interesting… He could still talk even with my hand tightly wrapped around his windpipe. "You should know why I am doing this. We once had the same goal in mind, merging the two worlds together, bringing once we thought will bring peace to the world, but ever since that failure and my death because of you… you have been worthless. Everyone, humans and the shadows, are now your enemy… they hate you and wish that you will burn in hell."

I saw his eyes soften and gazed down toward the floor. Anger, annoyance and sorrow were seen in his eyes. He must have known that deep down in his heart. His arms no longer wanted to try to pry my grasp on his neck; it was as if he wanted to die.

"Ah… I see. You are already giving up on your life. Tsk, pathetic…" I grabbed my spear thrust the blade into the ground, holding it in place. "Your death will be painless; I will make your sacrifice into good use…"

Death… At times, it can be the solution to everything in life. And it is the solution to today. I increased the tension around his neck, causing my prisoner to struggle desperately for air. But he already knew it was no use, so he just let the whole process happen. Finally, the sound of snapping bones was heard. His limbs became frail and his head tilted to the side. Now… his lifeless fragile body is in my hands.

A pitch-black shadow appeared on the wall in front of me, formed by my spear from behind. I plunged the body into the darkness, instead of squishing onto the wall; it went inside like it was a body of water. Ripples formed around my arm, the red veins on my limbs flashed red at random intervals.

Seconds has passed, I could feel the energy surging within me… After a good soaking in the shadow, I pulled out my arm. The body is now gone, his soul is now within me…

Now, no one could stop me…. And I shall crush those who dare to oppose me.

….

….

~Local shopping district, 12.30p.m~ ( ? Pov)

Time has reverted back to normal… The shadows that surrounded me are now unfrozen by time and moving around as usual. I leaned against the wall, and took another puff on my second cigarette of the day.

Seconds has passed… _He _still has not waked up.

It is starting to annoy the living hell of me as I don't like waiting for people. I prefer go to them personally and have a little 'friendly' conversation with them. A few grunts and groan of pain were heard from the boy near me. But his eyes are still tightly shut.

I could not wait any longer… So I pushed myself off the wall, grabbed his collar forcefully and picked him up. I thought he would wake up by now… But no, he is a stubborn one. He was still in his little dream land filled with lies and little fantasies here and there. I have no time for this stupid shit.

So I give him a good solid punch to the face, it as simple as that…

Sure enough he woke with a start and I threw him to the ground. I readjusted my jacket and cap as he finally opened his eyes. Of all the people I could have mangled with, why has it to be him - Yu Narukami?

"Argh…" The sliverette groaned as he rubbed the side of his face and looked around at his surroundings. I smirked as I saw his expression changed from pain to confusion to horror. "What the…!" The horrified teen quickly stood up and slowly took in the environment. Surprisingly, until now he has not noticed me yet….

Without even looking, I know what he is seeing… Shadow engulfed from the sky and the ground near us. Bodies of unknown people were hanged upside down on the telephone lines and rooftops. I believe some of them were impaled. The blood-red moon hover above us and a light dust of the fog completes the entire decoration of horror of this 'Shopping District'. Far beyond his vision, black wooden coffins were scattered around the area. It was quite a sight… But I admit I have seen much more gruesome places than these.

And I am certain that _you would not_ want to hear about it…

"I sure that this place looks like the combination of the two places that you encounter in the past, Yu Narukami…" I began as I wanted to begin what I came for as soon as possible. The mortal turned to face me, his eyes widened in shock as he probably remembered me from yesterday. "You are… What do you want? And where are my friends? What have you done to them?!" He asked, clutching his fist with anger.

Friends…? Tsk, I wonder… can he tell the difference between illusions and reality? It seems not. "Friends? No no no no… There is on one else beside you, me and the shadows… and even Namatame, if you could count him at all." A small grasp escape from his mouth, that mortal must have known him. So I continue on, "Sad, that he could not join us today and see this 'beautiful' scenery we have here. He didn't even last five seconds in this hell of a place."

His sliver brows frowned as he stared at me angrily with his sliver eyes. "Where are they?! Tell me NOW!" Pathetic, his life is now under my hands and he still cares where the others went. Ha! What a scrum. "Mr Yu Narukami… Do you ever check your watch or your cellphone on the timing during that incident?" I asked, hopefully it will make him realize something.

A voice was heard in my head: _Huh? What with time on my watch? I'm pretty sure it was 12 30pm in the afternoon if I am correct. But… this place… looks it in the middle of the night… Is it because? No it can't be…_

"Oh yes, it is…" I spoke up after giving some time to put on his thinking cap. "The whole entire thing that you had experienced before… was an illusion, created by the shadows." That hit him; the silver haired teen slowly took a few steps back in shock and horror.

I explained as I took a few steps towards him. "The Dark Hour, a time where anything can happen… A time where it forcefully itself and run within the human world. A time… that can easily be killed by tricking your mind and think that you are at somewhere having a great or bad time… blissfully unaware that the shadows or I are in fact killing slowly and painfully."

The Dark Hour… sounds a clichéd name, doesn't it? I rather called it 'the hour that I can kill every single living soul that I could see'. But I digress.

"W-What are you doing this to me? What actually do you want?!" Yu asked. I can see that he was desperately trying his best to calm himself down. But regardless he is still afraid… his body is trembled with fear as I stared at him with my own sliver orbs hidden under the brim of my cap.

It is time… I shall see whether or not he deserves to live for the next few seconds of his life.

~Music: Persona 4 – New World Fool~ (Do play it when you read this part!)

"Tsk… Hahahaha!" I laughed cruelly as I heard the most stupid question in my life. A questioning gaze fell upon me as he asked, "What's so funny?" That face… he is very serious. Good… because what comes next is very serious indeed. I regain my posture as stared at him with the wicked grin still on my face.

"Of all the questions you could have asked… You asked THAT?! Such a pathetic mortal you are!" I raised my right arm and pulled my sleeve, revealing my sliver-black watch. "The question you _should have really asked…_ Am I going to die now?"

A single push of a button on the side of the watch is all I need to pulled out what I needed in this 'little test' of how long can he survive in this place. A Winchester clip sided out of the device and I pulled it out with my left hand. The other hand grabbed my old killer- my revolver and flick out the camber. I shoved the clip into the camber and flick it back to the gun, adding a little spin out of habit of using it.

I pulled back the hammer to load it and pointed at the target in front of me. His eyes widen with shock as he stared down at the barrel of my gun. "You think I'm going to shoot you? That will be too boring…" Instead, three tarot cards rise out of the ground. The cards consist of the image of the magician, the emperor and the Priestess arcana. But it was all black and white and the kanji of shadow (影) overlapped the arcana.

I squeezed the trigger and shot the tarot cards in front of me. They turned into pitch-black goo, two of them sink into the ground and the last one flew into the air. The goo slowly twists and turned, coiling itself up into a three-dimensional shape and growing rapidly in size.

One finally formed into a shape of a giant monitor lizard with multiple snakes sticking out of the sides of its head. The other formed into a shape of a giant K9 dog with three heads with blood red eyes. The last blackish blob raised high in the sky and transformed into a crimson eagle with a black and white lantern on each of its feet.

"Let's see how long you can survive this… Don't worry, I'll time you." I said before giving a devilish grin.

~Yu Narukami's POV~

How could he summon them out of thin out air? Is he also a persona user?

….

No… these aren't personas from what I saw when he summoned them. They have the word 'shadow' printed on the cards. These have to be shadows like the ones I have fought before. But… I am armless right now, how can I fight them?!

The lizard-like entity made the first move by letting out a hiss before channeling its magic; its eyes turn dark blue and icy breath began to form out of its mouth. The three-headed dog behind him lunged at me, throwing its massive body in attempt to crash me with its weight.

But I already saw foresaw it so I ran to the left side towards the store and barely dodged the oncoming attack. The lizard-like shadow unleashed a barrage of ice shards at me, so I jumped to the side to get away from the line of fire. Unfortunately, some of the ice shards cut through my through my jeans and into my leg. In an instant, I fell to the ground, groaning in pain. The shadow in the sky cast a giant green tornado towards me by flapping its mighty red-feathered wings.

Due to my injury I sustained earlier, I was unable to move fast enough to dodge the oncoming onslaught, sending me crashing into the building with a loud bang. The bits of the concrete wall and shattered glass came crashing down on me as I got blown within the unknown department store, causing more cuts and bruises on my body.

Smoke covered my vision as I tried my best to climb out of the rubble. The sound of hissing and growling was heard outside, most probably from the two shadows. I was severely outwitted by numbers and strength. Fresh red blood dripped from my wounds, vision and hearing were blurred as I started to lose consciousness. My body refused to obey my mind as they felt numb.

I heard a faint voice from outside, "Not even 10 seconds and he is already cornered, pathetic…"

…What should I do? …How am I supposed to win?

…Am I really going to die?

Seconds passed… the shadows were approaching me to finish me off…

…Then, I recalled something deep within my mind.

"_I will spend as much time with you as I can, so you won't feel lonely anymore and that I make sure to see your happy face every day. So that you won't be sad anymore…" _

_"Yu…" Tears began to fall down from her eyes; she immediately wrapped her arms around him and buries her head into his chest. "I love you too…I'm so glad that you are here with me..."_ (From chapter 3)

…No, I can't die now! I promised her, I promise to be with her! If I die here, I would never her smile again.

"I will not die… not here, not now."

_Thou art I, and I am thou…_

A voice was heard… a familiar voice.

_From the sea of thy soul, I come..._

_From the very moment of my emergence, I have been a guiding light shed to illuminate thy path..._

_I am the original god..._

_Izanagi-no-Okami._

A tarot card suddenly appeared in front of me. It was the World arcana. On pure instinct, I immediately crashed the card in front of me. Instead of nothing happening like before, a bright blue glow surrounded me. An entity then appeared above me, a towering humanoid figure with a slivery suit with a tie, with a black and white mask and two metal tendrils at the back of his head. A huge double edge spear on its two ends was on his right hand.

He is my persona, the god of creation - Izanagi-No-Okami.

In a flash, the god-like persona immediately rushed towards the three headed dog shadow and caused thick black smoke that covered my vision. All I heard next was a series of slashes of his spear, the loud clash of thunder and lightning and the whine of an injured puppy. As the smoke cleared, I saw Izanagi holding one of the shadows' severed head in his right hand.

A loud roar was heard in the back of my mind and my injuries begin to heal. I saw the cut and bruises slowly disappearing before my eyes as I stare in astonishment at the god on how quickly he destroyed that shadow. One thing is for sure, I am glad that he learned the skill 'Victory Cry'.

"_Are you okay, Narukami? I'm sorry that I didn't answer to your call earlier… Someone or something was preventing me from getting to you."_

I smirked as I slowly shook my head reassuringly. "It's okay; at least you came out now to help me." I quickly stood up and brushed the dust off my shirt and jeans as I looked around the store that I was in.

Much to my surprise, I landed inside the Daidara Metalworks. It sure brings back a lot of memories as this was the place that the team bought our weapons ranging from swords to guns. The unusual thing I saw was there was a brown wooden coffin at the place where the owner usually stands. _What happened to him? _I thought. _Could he already be killed or….? _

A loud hiss and a screech were heard outside. I turned my attention away from the coffin and towards the source of the sound. There are more important things to do now, I can't die here. I grabbed a random katana from the weapon rack and walked out the store with Izanagi towering above by my side.

"It has been since we done this, Izanagi?" A small nod was my response from the question. I pulled out the katana out of its sheath and position my body in its battle stance. "Tsk, what took you so long…? I am bored waiting for you to come out here." The mysterious figure stood to the side, smoking while leaning against a wall.

"I want to know that I came not to die, I simply came here hoping that I can spend time with my friends…" I pointed the blade threateningly at the man. "But you force me to do this."

Clearly, he was not afraid at all. He simply smirked and gave me a devilish grin. "You can win this…? Go ahead, I dare you." The man muttered something under his breath and the shadows began to attack us.

In one quick motion, Izanagi blocked the oncoming barrage of ice shards from the lizard-like shadow. He then sent a huge fireball at the creature by spinning his spear in circle in front of him. Seeing it was stunned by the spell, I took my chance and sliced off the snakes on his head, causing it to roar in pain. The flying shadow swooped down in attempt to use the lantern on its talon it hit me. But I quickly dodged it and commanded my persona to strike his spear on the beast. Izanagi swing his weapon horizontally, cutting the air in front of him and cut a part of the wing of the shadow.

However, the eagle-like shadow still managed to gain altitude with its damaged wing and cast a healing spell on itself and the other shadow. I frowned in frustration as it just healed back the damaged that we had done to them. The flying shadow flapped its mighty wings and casted a green tornado towards us. We braced ourselves on the oncoming attack as the strong wind hit us.

But due to Izanagi's resistance to wind, we hold our ground and wait for the attack to end. During the onslaught, an idea popped out of my head. "Izanagi, distract that flying shadow for me!"

"_What are you planning, Narukami?" _

"Just do it!" I commanded. I saw him hesitate for a while, before giving a nod and turned his attention towards the shadow above.

~Izanagi-No-Okami's POV~

What is he planning to do? I hope it is something not reckless. The shadow above me casted it wind spell once again, flapping its giant wings. But I saw that coming, stepping to side and gracefully dodge the attack. I concentrated as electricity surged throughout my trusty spear, then I directed the energy towards my target. The shadow tried to dodge it but my attack was too fast for it to react. It was a direct hit. It was stunned in midair. I jumped up towards it and kicked it down towards the floor, and then I thrust my spear inside it back as I came crashing down on it.

It was then I heard Yu Narukami calling me, I glanced to the side and saw that he sliced off all the snakes on the lizard's hard and managed to tired it out. "Izanagi, give me a boost!"

A boost? You mean send him into the air? How? Then the next set of instructions was heard, "Just use Garudyne on me!" It then made realize what he was intending to do. I raised my left hand and pointed at his feet, whereas my right was firmly forcing down the spear on the shadow, and a small green tornado sent him up high in the air. The lizard-like shadow was just about to stomp him but my spell saved him and Narukami thrust his katana into the creature's head, sending to down to the floor.

A blue aura surrounds me as I casted mind charge on myself. It was clear on what to do next. A giant purple ball of massive chaotic energy crashed down on the floor and exploded, destroying the both of the shadows. After the battle, I roared out in victory as I felt energy surging within me, wounds and spiritual energy recovering.

"Good work." My partner praised on our effort. A small nod was my answer. Suddenly, someone was clapping his hands in the distance. We both turned towards the sound and realized that it was the man who summoned the shadows.

"That… was very entertaining. I never thought you would survive that long."

"What do you want from me now? I already defeated your minions." Narukami replied.

"Oh really…?" The mysterious man took out something from his pocket. It seemed it is what humans called it a 'gun'. He pointed it in the air and black goo from the ground began to gather around and merged. A tarot card of the Moon arcana was formed. "You are not the only one that can fuse them, Yu Narukami."

"Shadow Yamato-No-Orchi!" Out from the black solid was a black eight headed serpent with green-eyes. It was similar that what my partner used to control in the past, but it seemed more evil than before.

I wasted no time admiring it and strike it with my spear. The serpent growled in annoyance and threw both fire and ices magic us. Narukami quickly reacted and run through the line of fire and I prepared a Megidolaon as it was distracted. I launched a direct hit on it. Four of the heads was gone and it was clearly vulnerable.

But after a while, when we are prepared to attack once again, the heads quickly regrow back in an instant. Out of the sudden, I was crashed by eight Megidolas and was blown back by the huge shockwave. It was very sudden, as I struggled to know realized how I got into this state and searched desperately for my partner.

He was severely injured, with his head bleeding and bruises around his body. How could this be? How does is it regenerate so fast? Unfortunately, I don't have any healing spells to heal back our wounds; the only way is to kill that god damn shadow that was in out way.

"Ha-ha. Too bad, I was thinking to give you a small prize if you win this. But it seems it has to end this way." The man said as he chuckled. "Good bye!" He waved at us and Yamato-No-Orchi channeled its attack.

But suddenly, it was interrupted as a purple ball of chaotic energy exploded on its face. There was a girl with a blue cap walking out of a blue door from the side; beside her was a maiden who I recognize as Kaguya.

Kaguya surrounded us in a green aura and our wounds were instantly healed. "What the…? Marie, how are you here?" I turned my gaze towards the girl, as she just clenched her fist and frowned in anger. "You stupid jerk! I just saved your life!" She yelled.

I stepped up between them and said, "We should focus the problem at hand before we start an argument." The girl with the blue cap finally noticed me and stared up at my eyes. Her eyes softened at the sight of me and grabbed my leg, "Izanagi…? Is it really you?"

Who is she? How does she know my name? "Who are you?" I stared down at her as I frowned in confusion. "It's me, I am-" We were interrupted as the serpent finally recovered and roared in anger. I lifted my spear and prepared myself. "We will talk later…"

Her voice… her soul… Why do they seem so familiar to me?

Music: 'I'll Face Myself' – Persona 4

Kaguya cast an orange and purple aura around us, I felt stronger than before, and knew that this time I will definitely bring that shadow down. "Let's us hit it with everything we got!" Yu commended. I casted mind charge on myself, upping my oncoming spell damage by twice.

Kaguya and I both casted Megidolaon at the same time, and sent the purple mass of radiant energy at the eight-headed serpent in the face. In attempt to avoid the oncoming attack, Yamato-No-Orchi spilted apart into many forms. Instead of just one giant serpent, there was eight snakes scattered around us.

"I guess we have to split up to take them down." My battle partner suggested. "It will be interesting to see you fight." he added as he give a small smirk before running towards a group of four smaller versions of the shadow persona.

"Hey! I am more capable than you think i am!" Kaguya's partner shouted as she gave what i perceive as a pout. _That expression... why do i feel that i have seen it before?_

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as i turned towards the multiple foes in front of me. One of the snakes in the group lunged out and extend its fang towards Yu. In one swift motion, I grabbed it on it neck and pin it down to the ground. My partner immediately saw the opportunity and use his katana to piece into the head of the snake.

_One down... Three left._

At the corner of my field of vision, two of the shadow persona were slithering towards us. Yu rushed towards one of them and rolled to the side to dodge a barrage of ice shards aim at him. Just i was rushing to his side to help, a large green tornado was spinning towards me and interrupted my movement. The other two Yamoto-no-Orchi approached from behind and my side in attempt to catch me off guard.

One of them wrapped around my shoulders and bite my neck full force. The restriction of my limbs cause me to let go of my spear and tried to prevent me from moving any further. As i tried to shake it off, a wave of ice magic washed over me and froze me in place. Now trapped in my ice prison, i watched helplessly as the other snake joined in the assault on Yu.

I endured the sharp pain and cold through my whole body as I calmly searched through my mind for a way to escape. They did not hurt me much, but i can see that they were actually aiming for my partner as i saw him struggling to dodge from their relentless bites and magic.

_If i can't move my limbs, then i will destroy the ground beneath to free myself._

I concentrated my mind and focus to channel my magic while enduring the cold and pain from the snake wrapped around me. In an instant, numerous pillars of flame shot of the ground and eventually destroying the ground i was standing and my icy prison. The pillars of flames also managed to save my partner as he just about to give way to the shadow persona that was trying to bite him.

He kicked away the burning serpent and sliced its head in half. _2 down, 2 left..._ I roared angrily as I finally managed to shake off the snake wrapped around me. As soon it was off my body, it tried to retaliate by summoning multiple storms of tornado at me. I grabbed my spear from the ground and infuse it with electricity. I spin my weapon in circle as ancient words appeared around it and stopped the oncoming wind magic. It was then i combined the electricity with the spinning tornado and send back the destructive storm back at the enemy.

Much to my satisfaction, it was shocked to death as it was too slow to react. _Now... for the last one. _At this moment, I sense a dark presence behind me. Somehow it managed to get behind me without me noticing.

"Izanagi! give me a boost again!" I turned my attention towards him as i saw Yu running towards me. I nodded in response and this time held out my hand as he jumped on it and throw him over my head. All I heard was the sound of metal slicing soft flesh as the final snake was destroyed.

Once we were done, we searched for our ally and found them destroying the remaining shadow persona.

After destroying the shadow, we heaved a sigh of relief as it was finally over. Yu turned towards the girl near me, "Marie… How do you know I was here?" She quickly avoided his gaze, as if something was troubling her. "I… I didn't know you were here. I just happen to be here."

My partner and I raised our eyebrow in confusion, "Then where were you all this time?" he asked once again. It was then I noticed that she had a book with her as she griped it tightly to her chest. "I was escaping… But before you ask me anymore I need to give-"

As she handed out the leather book to Yu, chain suddenly came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around her body. The book dropped to the ground, not beingreceived by its rightful owner. Something within me told me to move, I rushed towards her to save her but the same chains that bind her also wrapped around me and restrain my movement. "Yu! Izanagi! Help!" She screamed out in pain as I saw the chains wrapped tightly around her.

My spear was dropped onto the ground, far away from my grasp. My partner and Kaguya were also trapped. The black-suited man walked towards us as he shook his head and sighing in disapproval. "Aye Aye Aye, don't struggle so much. It will only bring you more pain."

A large mass of chains came out from the ground and formed itself into a large scythe. The large blade of the weapon pointed at Marie as she struggled as hard as she could. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Narukami yelled.

"Who says I'm going to kill her..." The blade then pointed to Kaguya. It then swing and cut her into half, causing her to scream in pain before disappearing into a tarot card. The tarot card then turned black and shattered into pieces. My eyes widen in shock as I saw her got completely destroyed in one swing.

Marie winced in pain as she tried to hold in her scream from what I can tell from her face. "This is going to end pretty soon." The man pointed his gun at Yu. "Tsk… I hope that what you have learnt here tells you that I am not messing around when it comes to killing people." I struggled more as I saw him pressed the barrel on his forehead.

I saw Yu widen his eyes in fear and torment as he stared the object at his head. "Let's hope you don't come back here again… Go back to your little friends, and pray that no suffering awaits you."

A gun shot was heard. I expected a dead body with a pool of blood but there was none. Instead, all I saw was a coffin in his place.

"As for you two…" The black-suited man turned towards me and Marie. The only ones left. He walked towards the girl and gave a mocking smirk, "Tsk, trying to escape from the Will of Fate. Pathetic… You just fall back into the wrong place once again. Even Izanagi could not protect you."

…Did I heard right? She was escaping from the Will of Fate? And I cannot protect her…?

Wait… If I remember correctly, the Will of Fate is…

_Chains began to struggle around her neck…_

And she knows me, her soul and voice were familiar…

_She begins to have trouble breathing…_

She… She can't be, right?

_Chains began to wrap even more tightly around her ribcage, almost crashing her…_

No… I thought she was dead…

_Her blue cap fall to the ground… Her eyes and hair begin to change color…_

"Izanagi… I'm…. I'm… sorry." It was a whisper. "I thought… we could… *sob* we could…"

_I wish we could stay together with you forever, Izanagi… I love you._

"No… Izanami!"

The chains began to cover my entire body and around my mask, covering my vision. I started to lose sight of her, the woman who I thought was dead… the woman whom forced me to move on without her… the woman who I love so much.

"IZANAMI!"

Darkness finally covered me, my consciousness began to fade away… so as the chance to reunite with my beloved wife.


	7. Your Fate has been decided, deal with it

Author A/N: I'm back for another chapter! Sorry it took so long… well I promise this chapter will be much interesting than my other stories so far. It fact it will be a big introduction and twist inside. Anyways, please do enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter 7: Your Fate has been decided~

…

…

"Welcome back, my old guest…"

A voice was heard in the distance. You found yourself standing in the darkness as you were suddenly jolted awake by a mysterious and invisible force. You tried to search for the person that was calling out to you… but you could not even see where your hands were in the pitch black room.

"Haha, sorry if it's too dark here. Here… this will make things better."

Suddenly, a bright light was casted over the entire room, removing all the darkness that was there a moment ago. You winced as your eyes adjust to the new brightness.

The small flames on the millions of candles across the room dance gracefully as they sway from left to the right. It was as if they were alive and aware of their surroundings. Right in front of you, you saw the same mysterious figure wearing a red coat with his hood covering his face sitting behind a round table with tarot cards arranged neatly on it.

"Let me repeat once again… Welcome to the place between mind and matter. I am a servant of fate, telling fortunes to the gods of our world and beyond, guiding them to their destiny."

Your eyes narrowed as you studied the entity, unsure of whether you can trust him or not.

"But today, today we have a different purpose of being here…" He began to draw out a tarot card from the deck. He flipped the card to face it up and revealed the picture of the card to you. Much to your horror, it showed…

The Death arcana!

"Today… we shall continue to see the journey of our young mortal and how he faces the challenges ahead of him… including death."

He held the Death arcana card towards you, as if asking you to take it. "Let us begin… Shall we?"

Once your path of life controlled by Fate, you can never change it no matter how hard you try or how 'out of character' of the choices you make…

You could only… mindlessly… obey the will of Fate…

And walk on the path he has created for you…

As all of you are merely followers of fate…

…

…

~Shopping Street of Inaba… Time: 12.00pm (? POV) ~

…30 minutes left before the Dark Hour ends…

Thick white fog engulfed the streets of Inaba as I leaned against the wall smoking my third cigarette. I started to reflect the un-enjoyable battle between Yu Narukami and me.

It was… disappointing. That was very little blood spilled from him, no signs of suffering and aguish from him, no… breaking of fighting spirit. I was expecting a more heated battle, but I guess I was using some of the weakest shadows against him.

It also ended very anti-climatically with the sudden interruption of 'Marie'. *Sigh*… some kind of stupid entrance she made. After I finished puffing my cigarette and throwing it away, I turned to look after the girl I just captured. Or should I say… was.

Instead of the pathetic teenage girl wearing a blue cap, my chains have captured a young woman with long silky dark hair wearing the same clothes that were now torn and too big for her. I smirked as I slowly walked towards her. Just seeing her frantically trying to escape from the entanglement just makes me laugh.

"Let me go! I need… I need to see him!" She shouted angrily as she continued to struggle helplessly. I knelt down in front of the goddess to meet her emerald eyes.

"Do you really think I will let you go easily, Izanami?" The goddess immediately stopped moving as she heard her name.

"H-How… How do you who I am?" Her voice softens down to a mere whisper as she stared at me with horror in her eyes.

I laughed evilly as I slowly stood up and looked down at her, showing my dominance over the so called 'goddess of creation'. "I know exactly who you are and where you have been ever since you were created Izanami… I also know what your new role was when you turned into a human named 'Marie'."

As she listened, her eyes grew wider and wider as she realized how much I knew about her and grew even more terrified as she saw my merciless dark aura surging around me.

I stepped on her chest and leaned close to her face as I forced her to see my soul-piecing sliver eyes. "And I also know exactly why you are here." I gave a hard kick to her torso and I stood up to walk away from her.

As she grunted in pain, I began to take out my slivery-black revolver. Multiple black tarot cards started to appear all around me as I slowly insert in the bullets into it.

All the while, she was quivering in fear as Izanami watched me, helplessly, as I did whatever I pleased.

"What… What you think you are doing? Y-You shouldn't do this whoever you are! I-I am supposed to be out there what's right for mankind. Let me go this instant!"

"You're just like them… So naïve." I ignored her ward as I insert the first bullet into the empty chamber of the gun.

"Thinking you could solve the problems in front of you so easily…" I insert the second bullet in.

"Thinking that the people you trusted, the people who you loved with your heart and soul would save you at the most critical moment…" I insert the third bullet in.

"Thinking that you would get away with it, the mistake you made, the people who you hurt… running away from the true voice inside your mind and the people who are telling you the absolute truth." I insert the fourth bullet in.

"And there you are, lying here before me, losing your status of a great god." I insert the fifth bullet in.

"In the end, No one will be here to save you. You die here… where your existence will fade into naught." I insert the last bullet and push the chamber back into the revolver. "Not even Izanagi can do anything about it."

"In the end… You are just a rotting corpse waiting to be disposed of!"

I pointed the gun to one of the tarot cards in front of me and pulled the trigger. The sounds of the Shadow arcana cards breaking was heard all around me as I took several steps back to let the Shadows crawl out of their cards.

"…May your death be swift and painless, or not." I grinned cruelly as I leaned against the wall and took out another cigarette to smoke. I patiently wait for her screams of pain and suffering and her blood to spill upon the floors of the Dark Hour.

I will have to prepare another spot to hang her once the deed is done. I silently thought as I smiled to myself. But that could wait…

~Izanami's POV~

Is this where I am going to die…?

I watched in horror as the Shadows of different shape and sizes slowly approached me, with their mouth drooling with saliva.

Why…? Why is this happening to me…?

I shut my eyes tightly as I silently prayed that this was just a dream, that it was not reality, that when I would open them back all of this would have been just an awful nightmare.

I tried to wash the statements of what that man had said off my mind, denying that it was the truth.

But I can feel the Shadows' heavy breaths all around me. Their loud grunts and screeching that were hurting my eyes. It was at that moment that reality hit me hard.

I am going to die… and will soon be eaten by the Shadows. …Dying as I, Izanami, a God.

Tears of sorrow and despair began to slide down my cheeks as I lay on the ground, helplessly, by the ever tightening metal chains that were crushing my chest.

_My friends…._

Memories of having fun and going out with them were dug out as shadows tower over me. They helped me realized what it's like to be human: enjoying life with the people you care about around you.

_Yu…_

He tried so hard in order to help me regain my memories 2 years ago. Even though he failed as I regain them myself, I have made him my first friend at that time because of what he did. His loyalty, his courage and his kindness… It reminded me of…

_Izanagi… I…_

I was so close to be reunited with him again. I realized I was wrong to chase him out when I was in the underworld million years ago…as I was trapped in that hell hole, alone.

_Please help… please help me_.

I tried to speak but the metal chains around my chest were crushing me, thus preventing me to call out for help. I felt something wet drip onto my face and something warm around my body. It seems the shadows are preparing to eat me.

_Izanagi… I…_

One by one my memories began to flood back to my mind.

The first time we met each other…

The first time we got to know each other…

The first time we fell in love with one another…

The first time we kissed…

The first time we officially became husband and wife…

Please… Just this once more…

I held my breath and let out the loudest scream I could ever release.

"IZANAGI!"

Out of the sudden, there was the sound of crashing and slashing of a sharp-bladed weapon. Flames and electricity were shot of the air and the collision of the projectiles created large amounts of smoke, preventing me from seeing was followed.

I was unable to take in much oxygen as I coughed loudly and violently due to the amount of smoke and chains pressing down against my lungs.

The world around me slowly faded into darkness and I began to lose consciousness.

The last thing I was able to see was a faint humanoid figure with a red and black jacket.

…and a face that I seemed to recognize.

…

…

~Magatsu Izanagi's POV~

Minutes before the fight happened…

…

…

As I roamed around the streets of this Shadows-infested place, I took a moment to analyze my surroundings. The smaller shadows left and right were feeding the fresh corpses hanging on the poles and rooftops, while the larger ones pushed away the weaker shadows in order to get their meal. It was nothing out of the ordinary for me until…

I heard a soft, familiar voice out from the distance.

It was too faint to hear exactly what it was saying and I could not point who was talking.

Out of curiosity, I walked towards where the voices were coming from. Turning around the corner, I saw the mysterious man whom I met previously. There were also a large group of shadows surrounding someone or something nearby.

As the man casually smoked his cigarette and leaned against the wall, I assumed he was just killing another one of his victims. I narrowed my eyes and looked through the bodies of the shadows in order to see who the unfortunate victim was. But what I saw was not what I was expecting…

There was a woman with long silky dark hair and torn cloths, that was being imprisoned by metal chains. But it was not any normal mortal woman. As she looked up at the shadows surrounding her, I instantly recognized her face. I tumble backwards as I stared at her in shock, somewhere in my mind does not believe that what I am seeing is the truth.

_This…This can't be… Izanami… is here?_

A million questions raced through my mind, what is she doing here? How did she get trapped and surrounded? Why is she dressed like that? …And most importantly.

…_How is she alive?_

My mind was telling me that this wasn't real. She could not be alive; she was supposed to be in hell. She was supposed to be trapped… and alone. But my body was telling me differently as I did not realize I was slowly walking towards her. All those years ago, she was dead and sent to hell in the first place because of me.

I killed her… and I left her there.

I was not supposed to do this. I was not supposed to remember the happy memories about the time we spent together. I was not supposed to have the desire to be together with her again. I was not supposed to let my emotions control me.

But this is different. I am not the Izanagi that left her to rot. I am not the Izanagi that moved on without her. I am not the Izanagi who believed we could never be together again.

I am Magatsu Izanagi. The Izanagi that does who the original cannot do.

"IZANAGI!" My thoughts were interrupted as I snapped back into reality. I watched in horror as the shadows charging casting their fire magic to burn her.

A mental image popped in my mind. It was the image of her burning in flames, screaming in pain as tears fall from her face. She called out to me as I stood there and watched. I could not save her at that time…

…**But today, I will save her.**

*Cue Battle Music: Ethan Rage Theme – Attack on Titan*

The red and yellow veins along my body shine brightly as a burning flame of anger raged inside me. I grabbed my spear and charged towards the shadows, letting out a loud war cry. The shadows turned their attention towards me and away from my beloved wife.

I casted a large thunderbolt from my free hand and struck those who were too close to her. A group of shadows nearby, which were shaped like a box with weapons floating above them, tried to retaliate with a barrage of fire balls. But I simply ran through them without effort and slice them apart with a quick swing from my spear.

Suddenly, a barrage of ice shards came raining down from the sky. But the attempted sneak attack was useless as I effortlessly backhanded the ice shards back to their owners. I then easily struck them down by sending a flame tornado at them and burned them to ashes.

I quickly turned around to parry a group of sword-wielding shadows before stepping to the side to dodge their blades.

"So Pathetic…" I muttered.

As I stabbed and sliced one of the shadows attacking me, I took a quick glance of surroundings to find where my wife was. I saw her lying on the ground unconscious, far behind me, untouched and unnoticed by the Shadows.

Knowing that she was still safe, I turned my focus back to my enemies and destroyed them by creating a giant tornado beneath their feet.

_Izanami… I am going to save you, I swear!_

…_Wait for me as you did in the past._

…_I will do my duty as a husband, unlike that wretched bastard._

I infused my spear with electricity and spun around in a circle, slicing the Shadows to bits that were beginning to crowd around me. My eyes glanced around my surroundings, looking for the next shadow approaching me.

In an instant, I immediately jumped back as a humanoid shadow larger than me tried to smash me from above.

"You are so weak… Yet you dare to oppose me?!" I smirked as I watched the shadow desperately trying to pull its hands from the ground.

With a quick swift stroke of my blade, I impaled the creature's head and pulled it off. Its headless body just stood there for a moment before falling to the ground with a light kick from my foot.

As I turned around to see if my wife was still where she supposed to be, I was horrified as another group of Shadows crowded around her. One of them was on the verge of opening its mouth to swallow her.

"No… NO YOU DON'T!" I rushed in towards them and casted a strong wind tornado to blew them back.

"As long as I live, she's MINE…!" I felt a burning flame of rage raging inside me as I stood over Izanami protectively. The veins on my body flared up and my spear began to glow red.

"Iza… Izanagi…" I heard a soft feminine voice below me, whispering my name. I looked down and saw she was still alive and well. But her face was pale, and her body seemed weak and needed aid immediately.

Soon, my wife closed her eyes and fell unconscious once again.

Seeing that this needed to end as soon as possible, I gripped my spear tightly as a red aura surged around me. I held up my spear in the air and created a giant ball of pure energy.

"I'll kill you…" The ball of energy grew larger and larger. The shadows that attempted to eat her saw what I was going to unleash upon them. They all turned to mass of black goo and took off their heels to make distance between them and I. Unfortunately for them; I am not going to let them run away with their sins unpunished.

"I'll KILL YOU ALL!" I threw the giant ball of energy and it exploded on top of them. I watched in satisfaction as they were integrated to mere particles before my eyes.

I huffed and switch my focus to my wife, who needs immediate medical attention right now. I cut the metal chains around her to allow her to breathe properly. I was about to lift her up when… I looked in shock at the worst situation that I fear would happen.

No… this can't be. The sliver flame representing her soul within her was so small that it seemed that it would burn out at any moment. Has she been enduring this for so long?! Why didn't I notice it sooner?! I should have ended that fight earlier!

Just as I was scolding myself for my arrogance, I was blown back as a strong force struck against my face.

…

…

*battle music paused*

~Narrator's POV~

In a blink of an eye, Magastu Izanagi was suddenly blown back by a mysterious force out of nowhere. He landed head first into a nearby building, causing it to collapse as broken concrete and wooden furniture crashed upon the God. As the crimson warrior slowly stood up and brushed off the debris, he tried to look through the smoke to see who the bold creature that knocked him away was.

When the smoke finally cleared, Izanami was found lying on the ground with metal chains around her once again… with him by her side. The man with the black jacket and gray cap gritted his teeth in anger.

"You disappoint me, apprentice of Fate… I thought you were supposed to be on our side but yet you get in my way." He then wiped off the dust from his black leather shoes and adjusted his cap, "Now you are not even worthy to get kicked in the face again."

"You… You did this, didn't you?!" The god-like warrior shouted back. "…You summoned the shadows to kill her… I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER!"

"Forgive?" The mysterious man questioned. "Why do I need forgiveness from the likes of you?" He pointed his revolver at the unconscious goddess. "She… The all so mighty 'goddess of creation' is supposed to be dead. She wasn't supposed to create in the first place. So why in the name of hell, should I be the one in the wrong?" He argued.

Upon hearing those insults being thrown at his wife in front of him, Magatsu Izanagi gripped his weapon tightly as his rage began surging within him.

"…YOU! TAKE THAT BACK!" The god began to charge at his foe recklessly with his blood red spear swinging violently. "SHE IS MY WIFE! NO ONE SHALL TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

However, the man seemed unfazed as he causally walked towards the raging warrior. At the first set of furious swings of the spear, the man with the black jacket dodges it with a small step to the left, followed by ducking and sliding to the right.

He then just stood motionlessly as an overhead slash misses him by an inch from his cap. As the spear crushed into the ground near the man, Magastu Izanagi stared at him in horror, shocked as to how he was able to dodge every single attack.

"…You are the one who is pathetic, Magatsu Izanagi. If you are unable to accept the fate of others, how are you even going to begin to follow the instruction given by the Will of Fate?" The man sighed in disappointment.

"Shut up! This is my Fate. I am here because he has given me a second chance to live once again. Izanami never did anything wrong, she is not supposed to die like that." Magatsu Izanagi yelled in anger.

The crimson warrior lifted his spear once again and infused his weapon with fire. He began furiously slashing at the man while casting tornados and ice spears at him. But the mysterious man was able to dodge every single attack that was thrown at him; and whenever Magatsu Izanagi increased the speed of his attacks, the man simply picked up the pace of his effortless and unreal dodging of the oncoming assault.

It finally ended when the god tried to land an overhead strike on his foe, only to be stopped by the man's index finger on the tip of the spear. This startled Magatsu Izanagi as he never felt so weak and powerless to land even a single strike on his enemy before. It was then he remembered who the man was all along.

He… he is the avatar of death.

"That is correct, Magatsu Izanagi." The man commented. "This is why I do what I do." A dark aura began to surround the man as he took out a tarot card from his pocket. He flipped the tarot card to face up, revealing the picture of a huge skull in front of a metal door.

"I am giving you one last chance… Accept her fate and move on… or die!" He shouted.

But Magatsu Izanagi seemed unfazed by the threat and was not backing down. He was not fighting over a random God. This is the goddess of creation, Izanami-No-Mikoto… his wife who for the past millions of years he had been by his side. Although the God that was with her was not truthfully him, the memories of her and her death is what bring forth his creation… the side that wanted revenge and that couldn't move on.

At the start when the second Izanagi was born, he decided to find her and be with her forever; regardless she has become the god of hell or not in the past.

Magatsu Izanagi has already made his decision… and he was not planning to change it.

"…NEVER! I will save her… I will bring her back to the days we loved each other like in the past… I will be better than that fake Izanagi and take my revenge. The Will of Fate gave me this chance to live once again so I am not going to waste it!"

The god-like warrior applied pressure on his spear as he leaned in closer to the avatar of death.

"I am Magastu Izanagi. This is… my last resurrection. No one shall interfere and question my decisions! …And I will kill you because you are in my way!"

The dark aura around the man with the black jacket grew larger as well as his temper. "Kill me? You certainly know how to annoy me with jokes… very well then… YOU WILL DIE WITH HER!"

He dropped the tarot card into the Shadows casted by them with the shining rays of the red moon above. With a quick snap of his finger, a shockwave that was so huge that it destroyed the ground beneath as pieces of concrete were flown in the air. The fragile glasses in the window of the nearby houses were also affected by the invisible force, as they shattered into a million pieces.

This injured Magatsu Izanagi greatly as he was blown back until he was a mile away from his original location and suffered multiple cuts and bruises on his body by the debris that was created by the invisible explosion. His weapon was still with the avatar of death as he examined the spear curiously.

Even though the spear was thrice his size, the man was able to carry it around like it weighted as light as a feather.

"Ah… such a great craftsmanship from the one who made it, yet it was wasted on such a pathetic God like you."

The man lifted his right leg and stomp on the hilt of the spear with a loud thump, causing to break and cracks began spreading around the weapon. Just a light kick by the man with the black jacket was all it needed to completely destroy it. All was left was the small fragments of the God's spear.

Magatsu Izanagi tried to stand back up, but due to the large cuts on his leg and arms he could barely lift himself up an inch.

As the god-like warrior struggle to get his footing, the avatar of death slowly approached the God as metal chains rise up from his shadow and gather up the remains of the Shadows that were slain.

The metal chains combined all the remains of the Shadows to create a towering creature that had the shape of a knight with a dark shining amour. A claymore was also created to act as his main tool of destruction. The metal chains wrapped around its shoulders, parts of its chest and leg as a red and black aura surged around the monster.

The avatar of death used his leg to pin Magatsu Izanagi's head to the ground as the Shadow Knight swing around its sword in preparation of an attack.

"This is how you die, Magastu Izanagi. You are lucky that it is a quick and painless procedure, unlike your wife. Speaking of which, the Shadows are grouping to eat her again." A sadistic grin appeared on his face as he turned around to see a group of Shadows surrounding Izanami.

He then leaned towards the God to whisper into his ear. "I pray that you remember this day… that you know your mistake."

"…Because you are going to hell."

He said before ending his sentence with an evil laugh. He ordered the Shadow to kill the God as it pointed the tip of its claymore at Magatsu Izanagi's back before using all its strength to impale his body.

…

…

~Magatsu Izanagi's POV~

Just when everything was over…

Just when the blade impaled through my body…

Just when I thought I could not save Izanami…

The world around me froze in time and turned black and white...

A tarot card hovered in front of me… I felt its calm and soothing aura as I stared into it…

It was the Fate Arcana.

Suddenly, a faint voice was heard in the back of my head.

_**Thou art I, and I am thou…**_

_**Thou hast established a role to you…**_

_**Thus giving you eternal power of existence…**_

_**To help you become who you wanted to be…**_

_**The strong… The wise… The loyal servant that you are…**_

_**I am Mikoto-No-Itachi, the true god of creation and the Will of Fate**_

_**I am giving you one last chance…**_

_**As you said… this is your last resurrection**_.

My body began to shine in bright red as my wounds began to heal and a new found power awakened inside me. Voices were also heard all around me.

…_You are not going to let that son of bitch defeat you, don't you?_

…_Come on, coward! Just stand up and fucking show them who's the boss! Preferably right now!_

It was the voice of the soul whom I absorbed, Tohru Adachi. It is strange: he is encouraging me and taunting me at the same time.

…_Save her._

…_We should be saving her._

…_We are not supposed to let her die like this, right?_

…_You love her, don't you?_

It was a voice I did not recognize. It was soft and afraid… seems similar to what have become soon after Izanami died.

It was then at this moment where I found my answer… and my path. I had decided who I will follow in this life… and who I will save!

I am going to follow Itachi… I am going to ignore the laws of fate… I am going to save Izanami… and I am going to find and kill Izanagi!

I slowly reached out the tarot card and engulfed it with my hand before breaking it.

…

…

*Cue battle music: Bios – Guilty Crown*

~Narrator's POV~

A red shining light blinded the avatar of death and the Knight Shadow and stunning the other Shadows that were around Izanami.

In an instant, the surroundings turned black and white as multiple slashes came out of nowhere destroying the surrounding apartments, roads and Shadows before returning back to its original state.

The man with the black jacket was shocked as he quickly jumped away from the bright light. "What the…? Is this the doing of the Will of Fate?"

The Shadows that were not slain by the sudden attack all tried to hide in a corner as they shiver in fear. The red shining light finally died down and revealed Magatsu Izanagi… with a new appearance.

He had a large black cape around his shoulders that stretched down to his legs. He had dark armored plates attached to both of his arms and shoulders. White translucent bandages hovered around his shoulders and back and he had a small horn on the top of his mask. A metal elongated diamond-shaped chest piece shines with a dark red light with the word（神 ）on it. The only thing that had not changed in his new form was the red and yellow veins around his body.

_**Thou art I, and I am Thou…**_

_**This is my path that I have chosen…**_

_**A better world that I shall create…**_

_**And to kill those who oppose me…**_

_**I am Magastu Izanagi, the apprentice of Fate!**_

The powerful god-like warrior let out a loud roar, mixture of anger and hatred that destroyed the Shadows that were terrorized in pieces.

"This is interesting…" The mysterious man chuckled softly. "If this is what you want, Will of Fate… I will happily play along with it."

"…But first, I will have to test how truly powerful your candidate is."

The avatar of Death ordered the Shadow Knight once again as it charged with the loud sound of chains rustling and with his amour buckling.

The newly formed Magatsu Izanagi stood and observed his oncoming opponent as he patiently waited for an opportunity.

_This shadow… It seemed to be controlled rather than acting by itself._

The god-like warrior held out his hand in the air and called out his weapon from the heavens.

"Ame-no-nuboko!" (Translated as heavenly spear)

_No matter… I shall end this once and for all._

Magatsu Izanagi side stepped to the right and dodged the oncoming swing of the Shadow Knight.

_This shall do the trick…_ he thought as he appeared behind his opponent and stabbed the arms with his spear where the metal chains were. The mad monster stumbled and grunted in pain as it released its claymore and let it fall harmlessly to the ground.

With his golden eyes glaring bright red, a giant explosion of flames was formed, causing the giant shadow to fall with its right arm destroyed.

The god-like warrior then quickly jumped back to create distance between the Shadow Knight and him. As the towering shadow regain his footing and pick up his blade, it charged at Magatsu Izanagi once again.

A loud clash of metal blades connecting was heard as the God quickly blocked the oncoming large swing of the claymore with the holy spear, producing a big shockwave that broke the ground beneath them, testing both of the shadow and Magatsu Izanagi's endurance.

_It is quite strong even without an arm… I must not underestimate it._

Suddenly, metal chains lurched out from the back of the giant shadow and wrapped around the holy spear. It forcefully took the weapon from the God and threw it aside, before swing its claymore at him once again. Fortunately, Magatsu Izanagi rolled forward and dodged the attack as the blade sink into the concrete ground.

Meanwhile, the avatar of Death watched the battle in front of him silently as he causally smoked a cigarette.

At this rate… he will win this battle. He thought as he took a puff from his cigarette.

I supposed I could reward him once he is done… he thought. The man turned his attention to the dying Izanami lying on the floor. He broke the metal chains that imprison her before taking out a tarot card. His clothes slowly turn white as he chanted softly a mysterious language that few would know.

He then point the tarot card towards the goddess before muttering, "May the gods of this world bless her and revive her…"

…Back to the battle…

*Cue Battle music: Attack on Titan Fight Theme*

The Shadow Knight suddenly moved much faster than before as it kept on swinging its claymore effortless with one hand and pursuing its opponent. However, Magatsu Izanagi seemed unfazed as he dodged sword swing after sword swing before finally catching the blade with both of his bare hands.

The god-like warrior charged electricity through the blade of the claymore and shocked the giant Shadow. It immediately let go of its weapon and stumbled backwards.

Seeing his opportunity, Magatsu Izanagi lifted up his cape revealing his black kamishimo and his dark red katana, Totsuka-no-Tsurugi.

In one quick motion, he unsheathed his katana and sliced off the other arm of the shadow knight. Now that his opponent is armless, it tried to attack the god with the metal chains that surround its body. But as the endless stream of giant metal chains lurched at Magatsu Izanagi, he effortlessly sliced and diced the metal chains to bits like butter before it could even reach him.

The god-like warrior took several steps back and reached out to grab Ame-no-nuboko that was stuck in the ground.

"This is the end of you! You will regret opposing me once you are dead!" He then let out an ear-deafening war cry as he pulled out the spear from the ground and threw it at the armless shadow's feet. Once the holy spear pieced the foot of the Shadow, it instantly let out a bright green light and a giant pillar of rapid winds was formed below its victim. In a blink of an eye, the shadow knight was thrown high up into the night sky.

Magatsu Izanagi's golden eye flared brightly as he jumped towards his opponent and pointed his katana at the shadow. With incredible speed and strength, the god-like warrior dashed through the Shadow Knight several times in the air while giving it a series of furious and powerful slashes.

He finally froze the broken and worn out shadow in an ice prison and kicked it down towards the ground, before teleporting to the location of his spear and grabbing it to deliver the final blow with a forceful upward stab.

The giant shadow was broken into many melting ice shards that fell all around the Reborn Warrior like rain. Hence, the battle was finally over.

"So weak…" he muttered as he stared at the empty space where it used to be.

…

…

~ '?' POV~

Hmm… Looks like I lost another Shadow today. No matter they are kind of replaceable since they are not actually mine; they are just controlled by my little pet here. But time is running out, I better move on and get the rest of the wondering Shadows out of here.

"So… it seems you have lived another day." I commented as I walked towards Magatsu Izanagi.

"You…" He rose up his spear in attempt to lunge at me when I held up my hand to stop him.

"If you want her back, you better cooperate with me." He immediately halted his movement as I saw that he realized that he still had his wife to worry about.

"Where is she?!" He shouted angrily as he was still furious for what I did to her earlier. Well… It was not really my fault that she was in my way, was it? I wasted no time telling him as I pointed behind me, where Izanami was lying unconscious on the ground.

As I watched the God rush towards her side, I held out my waist to check the time on my watch. Great… 5 minutes left to the end of the Dark Hour. This is the moment that I hate the most… since there is no fun watching the Shadows return to their original resting place. …No blood, no eaten body parts, new placement of bodies and so on. Yes, I have a fetish for blood.

…But that's what you will get when you have been working in this job of mine since the creation of the world.

With a heavy sigh of disappointment, I raised my pistol and shot the air above me. All the surrounding wondering Shadows began to groan in annoyance as they all started to march slowly back to the Junes Department store.

"I... What should I say to you?" A soft mutter was heard behind me as I put back my gun into the gun holder.

Without turning behind to face Magatsu Izanagi, I decided to give him a stern warning. It was necessary as he is now the confirmed apprentice of Fate; we both know what we are capable of, how persistent we are and how easily I can kill anyone that gets in my way…

"Magatsu Izanagi, you should know that I am just doing my job… You and Izanami are just lucky that the Will of Fate is by your side this time. I could have killed you right then and there regardless of who you are. …So, I am giving this last warning. If you ever cross paths with me ever again, I will make sure you will never see your wife ever again. …Not even a piece of soul will be left for you to grieve on."

"I…" he hesitated for a moment, before giving me a direct answer "I understand…" he replied with a stutter, a clear indication that he was intimated by me and that he didn't want what happened tonight to repeat again.

As my sliver-black watch beeped loudly to indicate the end of the dark hour, I turned around to face the God as the dark sky and ruin land faded away. The last thing that I saw was Magatsu Izanagi holding the Goddess close to his chest protectively, before vanishing into thin air.

A voice from his mind was heard in mine as I stared in the empty space.

_I will take care of you… my love._

I felt disgusted as I slowly walked towards the Junes Department store. Love… can be such an evil curse brought upon men and women. There is really no such thing as true love. Greed… Jealousy… Dishonesty… Ignorance… these traits of mankind will forever keep a long lasting love from ever happening, only a simple illusion created by the mind. Once all things fail, death is the only option to end all the despair made by this 'love'.

_I never expected you to go easily on them. I thought you were more… strict than this._

I stopped walking towards my destination as I heard a faint unfamiliar voice in the back of my mind.

I visualized an elderly man with the same exact clothes as mine but they were in white instead of black. He wore a sliver scarf that covered his face and a white top hat.

_You certainly know how to annoy me at the worst of times, huh?_ I voiced my thought back.

He stood there silently as if he was waiting for an answer… an answer that at times I refused to believe. But it is the truth…

_You should know why I did that, right…? Why bother asking from me when you knew that answer ever since you kneel down begging for a second chance… for him?_

There was a moment of silence as the cold night breeze blew against me, causing my black jacket to be lifted up slightly.

_I just wanted to hear from you… _ He replied.

…A pathetic response. Why would it matter? Nothing will be gained from it.

_I will give you the answer when the Heavens meet the Earth… As for now, get the hell of my sight._

In an instant, the white figure disappeared from my mind completely, without saying anything else.

…

…

As you continued to watch through the large black hole that was showing the journey that was about unfold upon this world, you leaned back into your seat… feeling exhausted.

You were having trouble trying to absorb the events that happened in your curious, knowledge-hungry mind of yours. But at the same time, you can't help but wonder…

What are the events that occurred which lead to the death of the residents of the velvet room?

Why…? Why did they have to be killed?

As you closed your eyes and sighed deeply in wonder, a voice was heard in front of you.

"Ah… A question from you. An interesting question indeed…" The mysterious red-hooded entity muttered as it stroked its imaginary beard.

It slowly raised its head to face you. Even though you could not see its face, you can tell… he is looks just as curious as you.

"Shall we search for the answer…?" it suggested before giving a small chuckle.

A tarot card suddenly appeared out of nowhere right in front of your face.

As you reached out to it and examined the card, you noticed some strange characteristics about it.

Instead of the usual high quality and colorful picture of the arcana, it was all black and white. It also appeared to be damaged as cracks and small imperfections like rough edges were all around it.

As you held it away from you to get a clearer view, you realized it looked like the empress arcana.

…A broken and wrecked version of empress arcana.

_Is it because she is dead?_ You thought silently to yourself.

The mysterious entity plucked the tarot card out of your hands and held it towards to the black hole above you and it.

"Let's us observe… the avatar of power's, Margaret's final moments…"

* * *

I would like to thank KeyToUnivers (A writing partner of mine, I am proud to call him that) for helping me to edit this long awaited work. Hopefully the chapter would not take as long as this one. So pls read, rate and review!


End file.
